Nightmare
by bustercall
Summary: ¿alguna vez has estado en un sueño en el que estas siendo perseguido por algo? corriendo frenéticamente pera escapar, pero tu cuerpo no parece moverse hacia delante ¿eres el cazador o la presa? bienvenidos a este mundo, donde los sueños se hacen realidad, pero ¿a que precio?
1. cita no concedida

**¿alguna vez has estado en un sueño en el que estas siendo perseguido por algo? corriendo frenéticamente pera escapar, pero tu cuerpo no parece moverse hacia delante ¿eres el cazador o la presa? bienvenidos a este mundo, donde los sueños se hacen realidad, pero ¿a que precio?**

**otro de los fics estilo cross de bustercall escritor en traje de paño y otros sobre nombres que ustedes ya deben tenerme**

**antes de empezar, DxD no me pertenece, y al final del capitulo explico mas cosas, por ahora...**

**Nightmare**

**capitulo 1: cita no concentida**

-está bien… te tengo…-

Finalmente, después de tantas promesas hechas, de tantos desafíos soportados juntos, tres chicos pequeños, no mayores de los 7 años lograban llegar a donde ellos habían pretendido llegar después de tanto tiempo, no se sabía mucho sobre todo lo que tuvieron que soportar antes de estar ante tal imponente puerta gigante, una puerta de doble batiente de más de diez metros se erigía sobre un espacio onírico e infinito, cubierto por un firmamento estrellado casi irreal, del cual una tremenda corriente de viento corría en dirección contraria a la puerta, rechazando a todos aquellos que tratasen de entrar o de salir por ese lugar, la pregunta clave en el momento era ¿Qué pretendían hacer aquellos chicos?¿entrar o salir de ese lugar?¿que era exactamente ese lugar?

-¡te lo prometí, definitivamente lograremos regresar!...-

Vociferaba el niño castaño del grupo, con ojos color cafes y una sonrisa brillante en su rostro pese al cansancio y al sobre esfuerzo al que se estaba exponiendo al ir en contra de la corriente sujetando de su mano a su amiga, una niña con una curiosa vestimenta consistente en un abrigo y un conjunto poco modesto de ropa, ella cubría su rostro al borde del llanto con una mano

-…gracias…-

Murmuraba ella débilmente

-por favor, resiste, ya casi llegamos…-

Y atrás de ambos, otra chica de cabello azul también se enfrentaba a la enorme puerta con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, el final de todo ello estaba cerca y eso representaría, que todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, probablemente terminaría perdido en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos y así mismo, ese viaje fantástico no solo era el final de la travesía, sino también de la amistad con ambos niños, era un hecho triste en realidad

Tras unos dificultosos pasos, finalmente estaban de frente al magnifico portón, el viento anteriormente volátil había desaparecido al llegar a la distancia de entrada, ahora una enorme bruma se alzaba tapando la base de la puerta y ya entrando en detalles mas aterradores, ahora en la parte superior se podían observar dos enormes garras con filosas uñas sujetando varias cadenas que aseguraban violentamente la puerta, y en la cima de todos esos aterradores ornamentos, la cabeza de una enorme bestia con ojos brillantes como focos resplandecientes de manera tan brillante, que parecía ser el faro de aquel lugar infinito

No era de extrañar que el castaño tragase saliva pesadamente al ver tal manifestación, pero tenía que seguir, había hecho una promesa y la iba a cumplir como fuese

Por lo cual, cuando con su mano toco la enorme puerta, haciendo que los pesados seguros de esta se rompiesen uno a uno, esbozó una sonrisa triunfante mientras giraba para ver a la peli morada

-¿lo ves? Es detrás de esta puerta, pronto podremos regresar a casa…-

Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió, todas aquellas cosas que estaban atrás de esta se manifestaron sobre la primera criatura que vieron, mas precisamente, Hyodo Issei quien no pudo hacer mas que poner su mano derecha antes de caer en el vacío de la inconciencia

…..

Diez años después

….

El paisaje era el mismo de cada noche, tras perderse entre la comodidad de su cama, Issei quien simplemente se limitaba a contemplar el bizarro paisaje guardaba sus manos entre sus bolsillos, suspirando aburrido, sus pies comenzaron a actuar por inercia, recorriendo el bizarro lugar

Era extraño pensar sobre por qué tenía ese sueño recurrente, o más que un sueño, por que siempre terminaba atrapado en tan extraño lugar cuando dormía, el lugar el cual se había convertido en el universo de sus sueños, era una especie de antigua ciudad portuaria con un cielo verde claro, algunos edificios del lugar ya tenían sus años y eso era evidente debido al deterioro de los mismos, el suelo en gran parte hecho de tablones de madera rechinaba con cada paso que el daba

Muchas personas se preguntarían sobre el por qué cada local puesto en el lugar solo tenía a su disposición latas de atun vacías, esqueletos de pescados colgando en los exhibidores y por qué el aroma del mar y del pescado podrido estaba por doquier que el siempre tratara de ir

De hecho, muchos se preguntarían el por qué habían esqueletos de pescado casi de mas de 10 metros colgando en el aire moviéndose al ritmo del viento, casi como si fuesen banderas gigantes, pero por la forma de moverse, mas bien parecía que estaban vivos

En fin, preguntas como esas y mas podría hacerse cualquier persona, pero en cuestiones simples, al dueño de ese sueño solo le preocupaba una cosa, salir de ahí sin ser descubierto por los fastidiosos habitantes de ese lugar

TAP

Tristemente un paso dado en falso el cual termino por golpear una lata vacía en el suelo genero un eco extrañamente inusual en ese lugar

-¡NYA!...-

Y cayendo desde el cielo, venían una serie de gatos armados con palos y demás, curiosamente vistiendo con botas y guantes, uno de ellos tomando lo que parecía ser un improvisado shinai llegaba apuntando peligrosamente contra la cabeza del castaño, quien al ser consciente de la curiosa amenaza cerraba ambas palmas antes de que llegase el golpe, deteniendo el espadazo como todo un profesional

-¡rayos, si que son persistentes!...-

Vociferaba el fastidiado y nervioso, tomando la espada del gato y arrojándola lejos junto a este, para ver con terror como a lo lejos venia una horda entera de los mismos curiosos atacantes, esa era la pauta para que el tragase saliva impresionado, se girase sobre si mismo, y comenzase a correr como alma que es perseguida por el diablo… o por una horda de gatos con botas, que puede ser básicamente lo mismo

Issei sorteaba cada obstáculo del lugar, pequeñas salientes, casas derruidas y locales que aparecían curiosamente justo frente a el, sin embargo, pese a estos obstáculos, el parecía moverse de la manera más natural evadiéndolos

Era natural, era la rutina que el había estado teniendo durante todas las noches desde hacía ya un tiempo, la misma pesadilla, los mismos persecutores y así mismo, los mismos obstáculos, todo parecía obra de un mal chiste

Finalmente, tras correr unos cuantos minutos, este perdía a sus persecutores, permitiéndole recostarse cansadamente contra la fachada de uno de los improvisados edificios del lugar para tomar aire

-vaya, son todo un ejército… mi cuerpo no puede con este desastre todas las noches…-

CRASSHHH

Ese pequeño susurro había sido pista suficiente para ellos para localizarlo, rompiendo los tablones de madera del lugar para agarrar al castaño y atraparlo, siendo rápidamente rodeado por los habitantes de ese pequeño lugar, mas de cien gatos con botas y guantes de todos los colores, viéndolo amenazadoramente y así mismo con una sonrisa divertida

Ese parecía ser el final del camino para Issei

Aun así…

CUCU CUCU CUCU CUCU CUCU

Un extraño intento de alarma en forma de gallo sonaba en lo alto del lugar, tan pronto aquel fastidioso ruido comenzaba, una niebla morada comenzaba a rodear el lugar, y así mismo los gatos soltaban al castaño quien miraba entre confundido y fastidiado a la peligrosa cuadrilla, pasando al frente, un gato negro el cual parecía ser el líder de la pandilla giraba a ver a sus compañeros

-¡se nos ha acabado el tiempo Nya!...-

Y así, para extrañeza del castaño, todos los gatos se iban como si nada, desapareciendo entre la niebla morada haciendo parecer de extraña manera, que ciertamente eso si era una especie de mala coreografía o pésima broma de cámara oculta, antes de irse, el gato negro volteaba a mirar al castaño haciéndole un gesto retador con su mano izquierda, sonriendo sutilmente

-¡muy pronto Nyaa!...¡muy pronto nuestro jefe se reunirá contigo Nya!...será mejor que estés listo boy-

Y sin mas, el gato negro se perdía entre la niebla, así como esta se terminada de densificar atrapando a toda la dimensión en esta, cerrando el molesto capitulo que se repetía todas las noches y no parecía que fuese a cambiar pronto

El delgado y alargado haz de luz que pasaba por la puerta de la habitación del castaño iluminaba tenuemente el lugar, mostrando la figura de este, caída en el suelo de cabeza, con las cobijas en los pies de la cama, típico síntoma de un mal sueño

-joder, ¿pero que hice yo para merecerme tener esa clase de sueño todas las noches?

El castaño bufaba un suspiro aburrido, comenzando a levantarse para empezar el nuevo día, un tanto pensativo por el anuncio del gato antes de que el sueño acabase

-así que su jefe… esto no me gusta…-

Era un tema delicado, pero no podía hacer mucho mas estando despierto, o dormido, básicamente estaba jodido por lo cual prefirió no dedicarle mucho poder mental al asunto, al menos no en esa mañana, el reloj le mostraba que estaba sobre el tiempo, por lo cual no demorarían en venirlo a recoger

Sin perder mucho tiempo, tras unos minutos, Hyodo Issei bajaba las escaleras, ya vestido con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh y su típica camisa roja por debajo, el lugar que lo recibía era un corredor el cual daba a las habitación del dueño del lugar, la sala común, y el lugar que estaba destinado al restaurante que mantenía a la modesta familia, un establecimiento modestamente arreglado con un espacio suficiente para 12 juegos de mesas y una cocina a la vista del publico

-buenos días…- saludaba este entrando al restaurante para ser recibido por tres figuras

-buenos días Issei…- quien respondía al saludo era una chica de la misma edad del castaño, un lacio cabello de color lila claro era atado en dos coletas amarradas por una balaca dejando estas bastante juntas como para notarse el nudo, ojos castaños con una mirada alegre eran adornados con una sonrisa fraterna, sobre el uniforme de la academia, la chica vestía un delantal, aparentemente ayudando a su padre antes de salir a estudiar

-buenos días Isana…- contestaba el chico alzando su mano, mirando al chico que estaba sentado en la mesa primera con un chocolate en esta -…¿Qué hay Kiba?...-

Así mismo el pelo rubio, el príncipe del a academia alzaba su mano saludando al chico…-

-hola Issei, ¿listo para irnos?...- el castaño había un gesto despectivo

-¿puedo desayunar primero?...-

El peli rubio asentía divertido

-¿hoy si desayunas?...- el castaño con una sonrisa divertida tomaba asiento frente a su amigo, mientras que Isana se acercaba a ambos chicos con sus respectivos desayunos, cosa que Kiba miraba un tanto confundido

-no recuerdo haber pedido nada Isana…- decía este amablemente, a eso otra persona contestaba

-no pasa nada Yuuto…- en la cocina, un hombre cercano a sus treinta y cinco años sonreía confiadamente a ambos adolescentes, su cabello pese a ser corto, estaba afinado de manera rebelde y ruda, en su rostro, se marcaba una cicatriz de una cortada en su rostro y otra en su brazo, todo aquel que lo viese por primera vez, podía asegurar que el cocinero era un sujeto peligroso o si no , que al menos en su juventud estuvo de riña en riña como Dios manda -… un desayuno balanceado es prioritario en el desarrollo óptimo de un cuerpo joven, solo por hoy la casa invita, pero asegúrate de desayunar la próxima vez…-

El rubio cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa, tomando la taza de chocolate con parsimonia

-muchas gracias Tachibana san…- ahora el rubio dejaba la taza en la mesa, y juntaba sus manos en modo de plegaria, al igual que Issei -…¡Itadakimasu!...-

El desayuno no demoro en desaparecer por lo cual ambos adolescentes se levantaban de su asiento, preparándose para salir, así mismo Isana dejaba su delantal en la barra, tomando su morral para prepararse para salir

-ah Issei…- interrumpía ella -…¡¿podrías leerme los sueños antes de salir?!...-

El rubio estrechaba su mirada levemente

-claro…- y pese a parecer casi un chiste, el castaño alzaba su mano derecha juntando su dedo pulgar con el índice formando un anillo el cual posaba frente a sus ojos, con esto el podía mirar en la figura de la chica, esferas destellantes de distintos colores…

_Ahora que lo pienso, de alguna manera los sueños de las personas, o sus experiencias pueden verse a su alrededor en forma de colores, describí esta habilidad aproximadamente hace diez año, no se mucho de este poder, si puedo llamarle así, pero el mundo siempre ha estado lleno de cosas extrañas, por eso me llamo la atención_

-vamos a ver…- murmuraba el castaño divertido -… definitivamente veo bastante rojo y un tanto de azul…. Va a ser un sueño interesante…-

_El rojo es un sueño apasionado, el azul es un sueño triste, el café es un sueño en el cual te la pasaste corriendo, el resto de los colores es difícil explicarlo, con cada matiz el efecto de este cambia radicalmente, no puedo hacer muchas promesas en base a esos colores_

-oh vaya, un sueño triste y apasionado…- decía Kiba divertido -…¿Qué clase de sueños tienes Isana?...-

La chica a eso se ponía levemente roja

-ninguno en especial tonto, además, la lectura de sueños de Issei tiene una probabilidad de acertar en un 80%...- ahora ella pasaba de su rostro de enojo a un mojin de alegría -…puede que sea un sueño bastante encantador en su totalidad…-

-oh que sea un sueño bastante triste…- respondía jocosamente el castaño dirigiéndose al interior de la casa de nuevo

-¿A dónde crees que vas?¡vamos tarde para la escuela!...- preguntaba molesta la peli lila

-al baño…¿podrían esperarme un poco más?...- respondía el castaño con una amplia sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio suspirase levemente y así mismo que la peli lila simplemente hiciese un gesto en aprobación

-bien, vuelvo en un rato…-

Cuando el castaño desaparecía de la vista el rubio volteaba a mirar a la peli lila

-siempre he tenido curiosidad, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viviendo Issei con ustedes?...- preguntaba este cargando su maleta al hombro -…ahora que lo pienso, siempre lo he visto estando nada mas en este lugar acompañado por ti y por tachibana san, no conozco a sus padres…-

La peli lila suspiraba llevando las manos a su pecho

-el lleva viviendo con nosotros cerca de diez años, sus padres nos pasan una pequeña pensión ya que ellos están siempre de viaje en el extranjero…- ella esbozaba una sonrisa bastante melancólica y sentimental mientras los recuerdos de Issei siendo dejado con ellos la abordaban, mas por la divertida imagen de el con una máscara de súper héroe en su cabello -…aunque el siempre venia aca desde antes, ahora parece que jamás se ira de nuestro lado…-

El peli rubio observaba divertido la sonrisa de enamorada que ella tenía en su rostro

-me gusta esa cara de felicidad que tienes cuando hablas de Issei, es interesante saber que apruebas vivir bajo el mismo techo con el, es bueno ser joven…-

Rápidamente la peli lila se ponía roja hasta el tope

-¡deja de inventar esas extrañas fantasías!¡nosotros somos más como primos hermanos!...-

Mientras tanto el castaño se acercaba al espejo del lavabo con una expresión neutra en su rostro, haciendo el anillo en sus dedos y apuntándolo al espejo

_Si bien aun hay muchos colores que son difíciles de entender, hay uno que siempre tiene una probabilidad de acierto del cien por ciento un color oscuro como el sueño que pregona_

_Negro_

_Una pesadilla_

La neutralidad en su rostro era obvia, el a diferencia de Isana estaba marcado en su totalidad con un color negro teñido con un café bastante oxidado

-es oficial…- murmuraba este mientras veía en detalle sus ojeras -… esta noche también hay reunión con los gatos…-

Con un suspiro cansado salió del baño, esbozando su mejor sonrisa para confrontar a sus dos mejores amigos

-chicos, vamos…-

El trayectoria a la escuela era bastante ameno, Issei caminaba junto a Isana mientras Kiba se mantenía prudencialmente a distancia de ambos, tratando de mantener intacto el ambiente que tanto disfrutaba la peli lila, quien era consciente de las intenciones del rubio, no sabiendo si maldecirlo o agradecerle

Tras llegar a un cruce, otra figura los esperaba, esta vez, parecía ser alguien mayor a ellos, una estudiante de último grado, con un cabello largo y lacio de color negro que llegaba hasta su cintura, su mirada neutra y seria era cubierta a través de uno lentes delgados

-buenos días Shinra senpai…-

La primera en saludar era Isana, a la par que Issei y Kiba saludaban a su tiempo

-buenos días Isana…- respondía la peli negra esbozando una leve sonrisa -…¿tuviste éxito con el libro que querías conseguir?...-

A eso la peli lila se ponía pálida a más no poder

-¡no puede ser!...- exclamaba ella llevándose la mano a su boca impactada -…¡se me olvido que ese libro sale hoy!...-

-¡¿no te acordabas?!...- contestaba la peli negra con una mirada curiosa -...parece que últimamente te olvidas de todo, mejor apresura antes de que se agote, ¿Por qué no le pides el favor a Issei de que te lo consiga? Recuerda que hoy tenemos reunión en el concejo…-

El castaño retrocedía impactado

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Por qué yo?!...-

-porque tienes demasiado tiempo libre tonto…- respondía la peli lila inflando sus mejillas molesta, a eso el castaño cerraba sus ojos sacando de su maletín un estuche de película

-¡no es que yo tenga demasiado tiempo libre!¡es que simplemente me dedique mi alma viendo los DVD de Bleach desde el inicio, si lo piensas de alguna manera, esta obra es magistral, y más su remasterizado, las épicas batallas, los momentos dramáticos, los épicos rescates, oh si, esta es una obra de inicio a fin!...-

La extraña energía con la que el castaño exponía su DVD solo podía hacer reir al peli rubio

-si le pones tanto empeño, hasta yo puedo ver tu aura en este momento Issei…- hablaba el pelo rubio mirando el extraño resplandor casi celestial en torno al castaño, más precisamente en torno al DVD

-no te hagas el tonto Issei…- cortaba la peli lila con un gesto despectivo -…todos sabemos que ves esa serie por los enormes atributos de las personajes femeninas, además, recuerdo que tu me habías prometido algo ¿no es así?...-

El castaño detuvo su caminar en seco ante ese comentario, como si una espada lo hubiese atravesado

-quieres que tome tu lugar y vaya a buscar ese libro, ¿no es verdad?...- La voz entre cortada permitía sentir su dolor en ese momento, sin embargo, el cerraba su puño elevándolo al aire con leves lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas -…¡no importa!¡un hombre cumple sus promesas!...-

-tal vez te acompañe cuando termine los asuntos en el club Issei…- continuaba el pelirrubio con un tono condescendiente, a eso el castaño simplemente negaba con las manos

-no, no pasa nada, no me tomara mucho tiempo pasar por la tienda, el resto depende de la fila que haya en el lugar para hacer espera, no me gustaría tenerte atrapado en ese lugar mientras tienes asuntos pendientes…-

El rubio asentía

-bien, no siendo más, les sugiero que prosigamos…-

La orden final era dada por la peli negra quien pasaba a caminar frente a todo los demás, mirando de reojo al castaño sin que este se diese cuenta, tratando de escudriñar lo más posible sobre el sin que este se diese cuenta

Muchas cosas extrañas estaban ocurriendo, algunas en torno a el

* * *

Tras separarse del par de amigos, Kiba y Tsubaki se dirigían al edificio que pertenecía al club de ocultismo, con una mirada seria en su rostro, al llegar, los estaban esperando los respectivos grupos de cada uno, el famoso club de ocultismo conformado por las ídolos del lugar y el concejo estudiantil, constituido también por mujeres de considerable belleza

-buenos días Yuuto…-

Quien saludaba era la líder del club de ocultismo, así mismo, líder de su casta de demonios

-buenos días Buchou…-

El rubio avanzaba para tomar asiento, así mismo, también tomaba asiento la vice presidenta del concejo estudiantil

-bien, ya estamos todos aca…- murmuraba la líder del Clan Sitri de demonios, cruzada de brazos parada junto a su mejor amiga -…¿Qué han averiguado hasta ahora Rias? Si dejamos que las cosas sigan como van, todo se saldrá de las manos…

La peli roja tomaba asiento al frente de su escritorio, con una mirada meditabunda

-desafortunadamente nada nuevo…- contestaba esta con un tono neutro -…la situación es la misma, nos enfrentamos a los demonios rebeldes de ese tipo, los eliminamos, pero el resultado es el mismo…-

A eso la peli negra estrechaba la mirada

-no creo que podamos llamarlos demonios rebeldes, puede que su energía tenga símil con nosotros, pero definitivamente no he sabido nunca de ninguna casta de demonios con tales características…además de eso…-Ahora en la mesa en un círculo mágico, se proyectaba la imagen de una criatura bizarra, un ser humanoide jorobado vestido con una túnica verde cuyo rostro desfigurado era cubierto con una máscara de piel cosida cubriendo su aspecto -…dudo si quiera si esa cosa tiene uso de razón, en su totalidad parecen más monstruos…-

-sean lo que sean, el problema no cambia, y de hecho se ha hecho bastante peor durante el último mes…- anotaba la peli roja mirando a su amiga -…antes quizás podíamos ignorar esta situación sin mayor problema, pero quizás cometimos un error al hacerlo… esas cosas se están saliendo de control…-

Uno de los personajes que estaba en ese lugar, no llevaba mucho tiempo con su respectivo grupo, un adolescente de cabello rubio oscurecido y de ojos grises, que miraba despectivamente a la asquerosa criatura

-Kaicho, ¿puedo preguntar que se supone que es esa cosa?...-

La oji violeta reclinaba su cabeza levemente

-no tenemos idea…- a eso el rubio retrocedía impactado

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Cómo es eso?!...-

Rias quien miraba divertida al más reciente peón de su mejor amiga se permitía invitarlo con la mirada a saber más

-discúlpanos Saji, olvidábamos que eres el más reciente de nosotros acá…- ahora Rias pasaba a otro holograma, otra criatura, mismo principio obsceno de estética -…hace cerca de diez años, dentro de varias personas, comenzo a manifestarse una especie de llámemelo energía demoniaca, muy similar a la de nosotros, pero de alguna manera mucho más torcida…-

-si he leído sobre ellos…- continuaba el rubio -…humanos cuyo comportamiento se ve afectado tras un tiempo de detectarse esa energía sobre ellos, ¿pero que tienen que ver con esa cosa?...-

La peli roja suspiraba

-esas cosas, son la forma condensada de esa energía…- El rubio abría sus ojos impactado, los demás simplemente analizaban lo que ya sabían -…hace aproximadamente un mes, encontramos a esta cosa en un callejón, devorando gente, esto no sería muy diferente de otras criaturas necrófagas de este tipo, de no ser, por dos características de ellos…-

-¿Cuáles son, Rias senpai?

-la primera, esa criatura, estaba atada por una cadena al pecho de uno de los sujetos del lugar, el único que quedaba intacto... la otra…- ahora Rias posaba su mentón en sus manos, con ojos cerrados -… que estas cosas, de alguna manera, pueden crear una realidad alterada en la cual encierran a sus víctimas…-

El peli rubio se rascaba la cabeza un tanto confundido

-entiendo que eso es un tanto preocupante, pero sigo sin entender que es lo realmente crítico del asunto, digo, si el problema es la modificación de un pequeño espacio, el problema acaba cuando la criatura es purgada por nosotros…-

-no es tan simple Saji…- ahora quien interrumpía con cierta molestia en su voz, era la peli negra líder de clan -…el problema en si, es delicado, esta clase de cosas no es algo que debamos tomar a la ligera, incluso si es por un corto lapso de tiempo, además, no es solo eso…-

-…es que cuando ese espacio es creado, esas criaturas, son virtualmente inmortales…-

Ahora Rias estrechaba su mirada molesta, recordando con desdén el primer y último encuentro que tuvo con una criatura de ese tipo, el extraño lugar, conformado únicamente por lapidas en lo que parecía ser un plano infinito, con el cielo adornado con crucifijos gigantes, luchando contra esa criatura junto a todo su sequito, el poder de la destrucción, la sword Birth en todo su esplendor, el poder físico completo de una torre y el poder de la sacerdotisa el rayo, nada sirvió en esa ocasión contra esa criatura y pese a que la criatura no era especialmente peligrosa, de haberse quedado atrapados en ese lugar, hubiesen muerto en una batalla de desgaste

-¿inmortales?...-

-si, nosotros ya tuvimos un encuentro con ellos…- el rubio podía ver la frustración en el rostro de Rias al recordar ese encuentro -…por poco no sobrevivimos para contarlo…-

Antes de que el rubio pudiese preguntar algo, la Reina Sitri interrumpía

-mientras que Rias y los demás eran atacados, encontramos sus cuerpos inconscientes en el mismo lugar, y así mismo el cuerpo con la cadena atada en su pecho, sabiendo del peligro por casos similares rápidamente tomamos la vida del "contenedor" , en ese momento Rias y los demás despertaron, sin heridas físicas aparentes, pero de alguna manera el dolor de ese encuentro se manifestaba aun en sus cuerpos…-

Saji tragaba saliva, era difícil creer que la poderosa Rias Gremory y su sequito personal hubiesen sido presionados a tal punto que dependiesen de un golpe de suerte para evitar terminar muertos

-eso es… bastante serio…-

Para extrañeza de el, ahora la peli roja se levantaba de su puesto, caminando alrededor de su escritorio

-no solo eso…-

Ahora pasaba a otro holograma, esta vez, la imagen que aparecía para el peli rubio era una menos atemorizante y más familiar, en el holograma aparecía la imagen de un estudiante de la academia, rapado, de segundo curso aproximadamente

-¿reconoces a este chico?...-

-si, lo reconozco, creo que su apellido es Matsuda, es uno de los dos perdedores que vive acosando a las chicas del club de Kendo…- respondía el rubio extrañado ante la pregunta de Rias -…¿puedo preguntar que tiene que ver el en…- no pudo terminar la frase, de alguna manera todo parecía articularse macabramente, el silencio dio la pauta para concluir lo que nadie quería decir

-así es Saji, el era el "contenedor" de esa cosa…- El ambiente se volvió mil veces más pesado por primera vez en el rostro de Sona Sitri, se pudo ver un gesto de tristeza y de declaración absoluta -…para salvar a Rias y a los demás, tuve que asesinar a uno de los estudiantes que se supone que tengo que cuidar, así que no vuelvas a decir, que esta situación no es lo bastante grave…-

El rubio entendió el mensaje, ellos podían asesinar a demonios rebeldes sin sentir pena ni gloria, pero asesinar al que en su momento era un estudiante normal, en una situación de vida o muerte, era algo que podía cortar el ánimo de cualquier persona

-ya con esto, sabrás por que el problema es bastante serio…- Rias retomaba la palabra tratando de quitarle tensión al ambiente -…hace diez años, solo eran personas aparentemente poseídas cuyo único síntoma era un desorden semi errático de personalidad, hace un mes, nos encontramos directamente con el primer caso de segundo grado con este mismo espectro de energía…- ahora Rias pausaba para tomar aire -…si la segunda fase ya es así de mala ¿Qué crees que pase si se avanza a una tercera fase?...-

Los súbditos de Sitri y así mismo los de Gremory se pusieron tensos ante esa afirmación

-hace un tiempo solo era esquizofrenia aparente, ahora ellos pueden encerrar a sus víctimas en un globo de realidad distinta, una tercera fase podría suponer una traslación de su globo de realidad a este plano real… eso sería el fin de todo…-

La imagen de una invasión de una criatura superior de ese tipo, cuyo poder superpuesto a la realidad misma fuese suficiente para dominar a las criaturas vivientes en el mundo fue suficiente para que todos sudasen frio

-en fin, no vinimos acá por eso… tu dijiste que había algo distinto ahora…-

La voz imponente de Sona retumbaba por la sala, llamando la atención de Rias y la curiosidad de Saji

-realmente no es mucho, por eso no quería que vinieras tan pronto, solo es una suposición que se me ocurrió…-

-cualquier cosa sirve en este caso Rias…-

-bien…- Rias ya amenazando un poco más el ambiente, volvía a su asiento -… desde el primer caso que vimos, hemos detectado energías volátiles del mismo tipo en otros tres casos…-

-¿y que han pasado con ellos Rias senpai?...- preguntaba intrigado y preocupado el rubio -…si una pelea directa contra ellos es imposible, ¿Cómo se han solucionado los otros casos?...-

-antes de que podamos proceder a investigarlas, otra presencia con una energía similar aparece justo donde está esta, tras unos minutos ambas energías desaparecen, es extraño en realidad…-

El rubio parpadeaba varias veces impactado

-¿ambas desaparecen?...-

-si…- continuaba Sona -…podemos deducir que de alguna manera ambas criaturas se atacan entre ellas y desaparecen, o eso podríamos decir si ambas energías fuesen totalmente similares…pero la una y la otra solo comparten un patrón muy básico, es como comparar el patrón de los ángeles y de los ángeles caídos…-

-de esta segunda energía, solo hemos visto dos casos cercanos…- ahora el rostro de Rias mostraba una expresión dura -… un caso que es el que acabamos de mencionar, el que aparece y desaparece, y el otro, ha sido una firma permanente desde hace diez años, el mismo tiempo que lleva esta clase de manifestaciones dándose en el mundo…-

Ahora otro holograma brillaba, mostrando a otro alumno

-el dueño de la energía permanente, es el chico que estas mirando…-

En el holograma aparecía la imagen de un estudiante también, otro de segundo curso también, nada resaltaba en su apariencia de manera especial

-¿ese es Hyodo de la clase 2ª?¿el tonto que vive haciendo predicciones de sueños?...-

La peli roja asentía

-desde hace diez años, nos hemos encargado de vigilarlo, como el paciente más cercano y más estable al que tuvimos acceso de esta extraña manifestación energética, la energía que está chocando actualmente con la de las manifestaciones mas poderosas, es exactamente igual a la suya… pero como esta aparece y desaparece, no podemos rastrearla como a el…- ahora Rias señalaba con su mano derecha a su caballero -…por eso mismo he puedo a Yuuto a que vigile a ese chico desde hace dos años…-

Sona señalaba con su mano a la peli negra mano derecha de ella

-y yo he puesto a Tsubaki a vigilar a Isana Tachibana, persona con la que el chico ha estado viviendo desde su infancia… aparentemente la chica es alguien normal, Issei… pareciese que también, pero con el fenómeno del último mes no podemos estar seguros…-

-¿el ha mostrado comportamientos extraños o erráticos como el resto de los afectados?...- preguntaba Saji un tanto intrigado

-más alla de esa curiosa habilidad para la lectura de los sueños, pareciese que no…- contestaba divertido el rubio, volviendo a posar un gesto serio -…lo único que podemos hacer ahora, es generar hipótesis sobre la conexión entre Issei y los demás afectados, no podemos rastrear a la persona con la otra energía por la forma en como aparece y aparece…-

-¿la lectura de sueños tiene que ver en esto?...- preguntaba Saji curioso para luego bufar una ligera risa -…si lo pones así, podríamos decir que las apariciones en realidad son pesadillas con formas demoniacas cuyo poder puede…- el rubio iba deteniéndose poco a poco al ver como su líder de clan lo miraba con desaprobación -…mejor me voy callando…-

Si bien la Sitri se mantenía bastante seria, Rias no pudo evitar generar ciertas ideas en torno a lo que estaba diciendo el rubio

-si lo pones así, no es tan descabellado…- decía esta -…digo, amarra esquizofrenia y la generación de una realidad propia, y el hecho de encerrar a sus víctimas en estas… podríamos investigar por ese lado…- ahora la líder de clan sonreía ampliamente -… es una interesante conjetura Saji, buen trabajo…-

El peón de Sitri dejaba que su labio superior temblase levemente de emoción, era bueno ser felicitado por una líder de clan, pero se sentía mejor si era felicitado con tal sonrisa por una de las chicas más sexys de todo el lugar

-¡no… no fue nada Rias senpai!...-

-suena interesante tu planteamiento Rias…- finalizaba la Sitri tratando de pensar con cabeza fría -…me retiro, seguiremos estando al pendiente de Tachibana san, tu sigue vigilando a Hyodo san, no vayamos a apresurar conjeturas que nos terminen envolviendo en situaciones como el de la vez pasada…-

-me parece una buena recomendación Sona, que tengas buena tarde…-

Sin más, cada grupo se separaba por su cuenta, una nueva hipótesis acababa de surgir en ese momento y lo mejor era investigarlas

Por su parte el rubio se mantenía en silencio, pensativo, hacia un mes que el primer caso había aparecido, curiosamente en la misma fecha que cierta persona que el conocía acababa de salir del hospital tras recuperarse del envenenamiento al que había sido expuesto junto a el hacía ya tanto tiempo

* * *

Ahora, tras unas cuantas horas mas tarde, el castaño caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, suspirando cansadamente, tenia un compromiso que cumplir y por ahora, no habia nadie para acompañarlo a eso, Kiba probablemente estaría en sus actividades del club de ocultismo, este mismo ya le había ofrecido en el pasado que el también se uniese, pero el castaño no tenía real interés en lo que podía ocurrir en ese club

Muchos de los varones de la escuela, lo odiaban de sobre manera por rechazar estar al lado de tres de las mujeres más calientes de toda la academia, no era que el no considerara esa idea, pero era obvio que Isana no demoraría en molerlo a golpes si se unía por tales razones

Y esta última, estaba en una reunión con la gente del concejo estudiantil, hacía poco más de un mes en base a su historial académico, la mismísima Sona Sitri le había pedido de la manera más gentil, que se uniera a trabajar con ellos, que gente como ella era lo que necesitaba la escuela para ser un lugar mejor

A esas palabras la peli lila siempre era bastante débil, aceptando inmediatamente, el trabajo que ella tenia que hacer con ese grupo no era destacablemente pesado, pero si era cosas que podían tomar todo el dia

Para mala suerte de ambos, ese era uno de esos días, y así mismo era el dia del lanzamiento de un libro de dibujo que estaba esperando esta con ahínco desde hacía bastante tiempo, razón por la cual Issei se había ofrecido en su momento, contento con tal de ayudar a su mejor amiga

Y por tal razón, él se encontraba en ese momento caminando al pie de una de las vías principales de la ciudad, una amplia carretera adornada por enormes árboles que daban sombra y que invitaban al interior de la ciudad como un corredor botánico, al pie de este, un amplio parque infantil con mobiliario para trepar en el y jugar era uno de los elementos que le daba la identidad que el sector tenia

CROAAARRRRRHHHHH

-¡¿uh?!...-

El aletear violento de varios cuervos y así mismo sus graznidos llamo su atención, alzando la mirada lo primero que vio fueron unas cuantas plumas negras y encima de estas, un objeto aparentemente pesado en dirección a el

-¡KYAAA…!-

Y así el grito fue lo último que escucho el castaño antes de caer al suelo aplastado por el peso de otra persona

-ow, ow ow…¡hey!¡no empieces a picotear a la gente así como así!...- El castaño parpadeando levemente se vio a si mismo debajo de lo que parecía ser una chica de cabello morado corto, con un abrigo un tanto exótico, esta parecía estar gritándole a los cuervos que estaban en lo alto de la copa del árbol -…bueno, supongo que también fue mi culpa, aun así, no tenían que arrojárseme todos encima…-

-oye tu, encima de mi…-

El castaño simplemente bufaba un suspiro mientras llamaba la atención de la chica, esta volteo a mirarlo despectivamente -…discúlpame por interrumpirte ¿pero podrías quitarte de encima mio?...

Sin mas, la peli morada se levantaba del suelo, permitiéndole a Issei que se levantase también, dándole en ese instante la vision mas extraña de su vida

En efecto, no se podía negar que la chica frente a el era increíblemente hermosa, un cabello violeta hasta el cuello vestida con un curioso abrigo de manga corta que terminaban en dos enormes extensiones a los costados, un top bastante corto que cubría su modesto pecho y una minifalda sujeta por una enorme correa, sus piernas cubiertas por dos medias holgadas hasta casi llegar a sus muslos, en su mano izquierda un manilla de felpa y en la derecha, otra manilla mas larga, atada con un cordel

Si la vestimenta era curiosa, lo que mas llamo la atención del castaño, fueron los ojos de ella, ojos verdes como esmeraldas con pupilas deformes en forma de una gruesa línea horizontal

-ey, ¿Qué tanto miras?...- preguntaba molesta la peli morada al castaño quien rápidamente se dio una palmada mental

-no es nada…- suspiro este quitándose el polvo de su pecho levemente molesto, ¿ella era quien estaba molesta por lo ocurrido? Si ella era la que se había caído desde el árbol por estar molestando a los cuervos, en fin, quería hacer algún comentario sobre sus extraños ojos, pero lo mejor era no tentar a la suerte -…en realidad no tengo claro lo ocurrido pero… deberías elegir mejores amigos para pelear, esos cuervos no entenderán ninguna palabra de lo que les estas diciendo…-

-¡ellos no son mis amigos idiota!...- rugió la peli morada de manera mordaz, para luego mostrar una mirada despectiva -…Tss, amigos…-

El castaño confundido por la actitud de la extraña simplemente se limitó a rascarse la cabeza, gesto que ella imito para pasar de su gesto de molestia a uno de pavor

-¡¿Qué?!...-ella llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza asustada -…¡mi sombrero!¡no esta mi sombrero!...-

Aterrada paso de largo del castaño quien ni si quiera se molestó en girar a ver a donde se había ido la extraña, o si quiera si su sombrero estaba por ahí

-valla fenómeno…- bufo de manera despectiva, siguiendo su camino, no era una persona que tuviese contemplaciones negativas con alguien, pero ese había sido el mejor ejemplo de una muy mala primera impresión

….

Tras varias horas, el sol marcaba el ocaso tiñendo el cielo de un sofocante color naranja, color que alumbraba a un cansado y derrotado Hyodo Issei, que masacrado por la fila de espera, finalmente tenía en sus manos el libro prometido que Isana estaba esperando

-pintura del paisaje y sus técnicas…- bufaba el castaño cansado -…¿Por qué un libro así tendría tal fila? Ni que fuese un best seller…-

La fila había tomado cerca de tres horas, primero, por demora en la llegada del producto y segundo, por la masiva fila por este mismo, era raro ver a tanta gente esperando por un miserable libro de artes… o no tan miserable, el deposito que había hecho la peli lila por este era bastante jugoso, cosa que era extraño viéndosele por donde se le viese, pero bueno, el no era nadie para cuestionar los gustos de ella

-este favor me lo voy a cobrar muy caro Isana…- finalizo el castaño con un gesto sádico en su rostro, la peli lila tendría su justo castigo por ponerlo a hacer ese viacrucis que ella tenía que haber hecho en su lugar

La casa de ambos aún estaba lejos, pero al menos ya había llegado al puente que se erigía sobre la via de acceso principal de la ciudad, una amplia carretera la cual era cortada por la presencia de ese puente peatonal, lugar donde el castaño se dejaba caer sobre la baranda agotada

-vaya, pero que pésimo dia…- murmuro este aburrido pasando a un gesto preocupado -… y lo peor viene esta noche…- no ear difícil discernir que la misma pesadilla lo iba a perseguir de nuevo, y eso de que el jefe lo quisiese conocer, no era nada alentador

Durante unos cuantos minutos se quedó mirando al horizonte con un gesto solemne, tranquilo pero neutro, muchas cosas raras estaban pasando, la pesadilla de los gatos era la que más había destacado esos días, pero ahora, también predominaba la de la peli violeta, su expresión dura había sido marcada violentamente en la Psique del castaño

-tss, como detesto a la gente así…-

Su mirada se torcía en un gesto despectivo, no entendía por que, pero de alguna manera el ver a esa chica le había destrozado el buen humor que el tenia

-ehmm disculpa…-

La voz aguda e inocente de una chica le llamo la atención, al voltear a mirar al costado, una adolescente de cabello negro y ojos violetas lo miraba un tanto nerviosa, aquello llamo la atención del castaño

-¿si?...-

-¿eres Hyodo Issei?...-

El castaño levanto una ceja intrigado

-si, ¿te conozco?...-

La peli negra se quedaba tartamudeando levemente en su lugar, a eso el castaño simplemente reía levemente, invitándola con la mirada a que continuase

-no importa, si sabes quién soy es por que de alguna parte nos conocemos, ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?...-

-Hyodo kun, ¿estas saliendo con alguien?...- la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al castaño quien parpadeo varias veces un tanto incrédulo

-no… para nada…- musito el castaño confundido

-te gustaría salir conmigo?...-

-ay mama…- ahora si este retrocedía levemente impactado ante esa declaración, la chica frente a el era increíblemente hermosa, bien dotada al parecer y podía hacer una lista mucho mas larga sobre los pro sobre su apariencia, sin embargo, ahí estaba lo extraño, ¿el la conocía de alguna parte?¿ella de donde lo conocía a el?

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?...-

-si, siempre te he visto caminar por este puente y entonces yo…. Me gustaría tener una cita contigo…-

El castaño miraba un tanto confundido a la peli negra, para luego sonreír sutilmente, sonrojado hasta donde podía estarlo, asintiendo levemente casi sin poder creerlo, en fin, el dia definitivamente había sido algo para recordar

* * *

-ya regrese…-

Murmuro el castaño cansado, llevando el paquete con el libro como si fuese su objeto mas preciado y como si el estuviese herido en una guerra, un esfuerzo digno del corazón purpura

-yo, Issei, parece que fue un dia bastante duro…- decía el dueño del lugar con una sonrisa divertida

-viejo, no tienes ni la más mínima idea…- murmuraba el castaño sentándose en una mesa, dejando el paquete antes de recostar su cabeza en sus brazos, la peli lila no demoraba en acercarse al castaño tomando el paquete con entusiasmo

-vaya lo conseguiste, muchas gracias Issei…- murmuraba la peli lila divertida y alegre, a eso el castaño solo alzaba el pulgar en aprobación

-bueno, si supe sobre las filas para conseguir ese ejemplar, fuiste muy noble al ofrecerte a ayudar a Sana…- el peli negro le indicaba a su hija que tomase un batido que el había hecho y que se lo llevase -…disfruta y descansa…-

El castaño levantaba su cabeza con una sonrisa, tomando un pitillo para atacar el batido

-gracias viejo, y eso que mañana también será un dia pesado…-

Tanto Isana como su padre miraban curioso al castaño

-¿se puede saber por qué?...-

-no se cómo ni por qué, pero una chica me pidió que saliésemos en una cita mañana, no supe cómo decirle que no…-

CRASH

Un plato se escuchó caer debajo de la peli lila quien miraba con una sonrisa sin alma a su mejor amigo

-¿una cita?...-

El castaño asentía contra todo pronóstico de peligro

-si, la chica se llama Yuuma Amano ¿la conoces de alguna parte? Se me hacía que me conocía bastante bien, pero ni idea de quien sea ella…-

-No Issei…- susurraba la chica con su mirada perversa -…no tengo la más mínima idea de donde sea ella…-

Ahora el adulto salía de la cocina acercándose al castaño, mirándolo fijamente, con una seriedad como pocas veces se le veía

-Issei…-

-¿si?...-

-¿la chica es bonita…?-

-si…-

-entonces no le veo problema…- murmuraba el ojo cicatrizado

-¡papa!...- gritaba la chica tratando de reprender a su padre, este en cambio se sentaba junto al castaño rodeando su cuello con su brazo

-tranquilo Issei, es normal que tengas interés en las chicas, y es mil veces mejor si las chicas tienen interés en ti…- ahora el posaba la mano en su mentón, cerrando los ojos evocando recuerdos -…yo recuerdo cuando conocí a la madre de Sana, estuve vigilándola durante un mes a la distancia, ella era como un ángel y yo pues bueno, digamos que no era tan buen tipo, así que entiendo como actuaba esa chica…- ahora el peli negro se levantaba dirigiéndose a la cocina tomando un pepino como su fuese un micrófono

-¡y yo que la amaba pero no tenía el valor de decirlo lo que sentía, un dia llego la policía cuando la estaba acosando y…!

STAMP

Un fuerte golpe con la sartén dejo noqueado al peli negro sobre la mesa, quien sujetaba el arma era la peli lila fuertemente sonrojada y abochornada

El castaño no podía hacer nada más que reír entretenido por eso, suspirando pensativo, tener una cita el dia de mañana, quizás no era tan mala idea, además era cierto, esa chica Yuuma era bastante hermosa

* * *

El nuevo dia comenzaba, el sol brillaba radiante, los pajaritos cantaban y el cielo azul despejado auguraba daba el marco de lo que seria un glorioso dia

-buenos días mundo…-

Decía el castaño emocionado y contento, primero, tendría una cita con un bombón como pocos se veían, con una belleza a la par de la de las grandes Onee samas de la escuela, segundo, el viejo le había dado una buena comisión por sus trabajos al restaurante, suficiente para pasar un rato agradable con la peli negra, eso si, el prefirió dejar de lado el asunto del condón que este le dio con el dinero y con una sonrisa brillante, y tercero y prácticamente mas importante…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no había tenido una pesadilla la noche pasada

En parte le parecía extraño, por que la predicción de sus sueños en esos casos era cien por cierto acertada, el tenía que haber estado atrapado en el mundo de los gatos de nuevo la noche pasada, pero no fue así, eso fue suficiente para hacer de ese dia el mejor dia de su vida

Ahora el castaño se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, vestido con una chaqueta morada, camisa de botones negra y pantalones jean, esperando a encontrarse con la peli negra para un dia de diversión y su primera cita

Isana a lo lejos, vestida con una gabardina café, sombrero de detective y gafas negras vigilaba a su primo hermano o como quisiese llamarlo con ojos feroces como los de un águila, a su espalda, su padre aun con el delantal del restaurante simplemente suspiraba divertido negando con la cabeza

Finalmente llegaba la peli negra corriendo, vestida con una blusa rosada y una falda de color negro como lo más destacable

Se pudo escuchar el crujido de la esquina de la fachada la cual estaba sujetando la peli lila con sus dedos, definitivamente esa chica era bastante hermosa, mientras tanto Tachibana adulto alzaba su pulgar en aprobación… de nuevo

-espero no haberte hecho esperar…- murmuraba la peli negra preocupada

-no, para nada, también acabo de llegar…- decía el castaño con una sonrisa divertida

-bien, entonces vamos…-

Sin mas, la tarde de diversión comenzaba, ambos chicos comenzaban a recorrer los diferentes sitios de entretenimiento, máquinas de arcade, tiendas de ropa y demás, la mayoría del caso, Yuuma escogiendo ropa para el castaño mientras este simplemente reía divertido pensando un tanto contrariado, que esa cita, no parecía diferir mucho de lo que el hacía junto a Isana en sus ratos libre, las citas deberían tener algo mas, y el sabía que era, pero lo mejor era esperar, después de todo, era la primera vez que el hablaba con ella

La tarde iba de la manera mas tranquila y casual, actualmente ambos jóvenes ahora se encontraban dirigiéndose en dirección a una heladería, con Yuuma caminando frente a el de manera alegre, cosa que simpatizaba al castaño

Al llegar a la heladería ambos chicos compartían sus respectivos helados como lo haría cualquier pareja

-¿y que te gusta hacer en general Issei? Digo, pareces un chico bastante alegre…- preguntaba la peli negra recostando su mano en su mentón, el castaño se rascaba la cabeza un tanto apenado

-varias cosas, quiero escribir una novela y me gusta ver animes shonen, además de eso…- ahora el castaño parpadeaba como si le hubiese llegado una revelación -…y también leo sueños…-

La peli negra parpadeaba varias veces

-¿lees sueños?...-

-bueno, eso dicen…- decía este rascándose la cabeza apenado por decir tal cosa -… la mayoría dice que yo siempre acierto en adivinar que es lo que soñara alguien durante la noche…-

-suena divertido…- aplaudía la peli negra emocionada -…¿puedes leer mi sueño de esta noche?...-

El castaño cerraba sus ojos posando su mano en su mentón estilo badass

-seguro, vamos a hacerlo…- ahora el cerraba el anillo con sus dedos llevando este a sus ojos para ver a su cita a través del anillo con el que veía los colores de los sueños de sus amigos

**¡Peligro!**

**¡Esto es malo!**

**¡Esto no puede ser bueno!**

**¡Huye!**

-¿Issei?...- preguntaba confundida la peli negra al ver que el se quedó estático, con su mentón abierto, mientras la miraba a través del anillo en sus dedos -¿estás bien?...-

No, no lo estaba

Con su ojo izquierdo, podía ver a la chica como siempre, sin nada que destacar, pero lo que le mostraba el ojo que estaba viendo a través de sus ojos era otra cosa

Dos alas negras enormes se desplegaban de la espalda de la peli negra, como dos sombras de color violeta que cubrían el cuerpo de la peli negra, y donde estaban sus ojos, solo podía ver dos faros de color rojo brillantes, como si brillara la sangre intensamente en ellos, al verlos, su cuerpo pidió a gritos que huyese de ahí, sea lo que sea que estaba dentro de ella, era bastante malo

-si… estoy bien…- trago saliva pesado el chico recuperando el aire, y parpadeando varias veces

-entonces, ¿Qué viste?...- preguntaba la peli negra de manera tímida -…¿voy a tener una pesadilla horrible esta noche?..-

El castaño recuperándose levemente negó con la cabeza

-no, vas a tener un buen sueño…- susurro el castaño nervioso, no solía ponerle mucha seriedad a su lectura de sueños, pero una cosa era segura, había algo muy malo dentro de esa chica Yuuma, tenía que irse de ahí

-¿entonces por qué te pusiste tan pálido?...

El castaño miro su reflejo en su ventana, estaba bastante pálido y sudando a raudales

-por nada, me siento mal…- murmuro este cansadamente llevándose la mano a su cabeza -…lo siento Yuuma chan, no puedo continuar, me siento bastante enfermo…-

La chica parpadeo varias veces, haciendo un gesto despectivo de decepción levemente imperceptible

-entiendo, permíteme acompañarte hasta el puente en el que nos encontramos ayer…-

El castaño asintió a regañadientes, sea lo que sea, algo le estaba diciendo que eso era muy mala idea

La tarde aun era joven, por lo cual mientras que ambos chicos caminaban en dirección a la casa del castaño compartían un helado con un deje de aburrimiento, del castaño por no entender que fue esa reacción que tuvo al ver a la peli negra y menos entender que había sido eso que había visto y la peli negra por la frustración de no pasar todo el dia junto al castaño

Ahora ambos caminaban en un poco concurrido parque, no había más de tres personas por ahí

-siento que tengamos que acabar esto tan temprano…- murmuro el castaño desganado, la peli negra negaba con su cabeza tratando de esbozar una sonrisa condescendiente

-no pasa nada, entiendo que te sientas mal…- finalizo esta con voz amable, pero de manera cortante

Tras unos instantes, la peli negra se adelantaba al chico, haciéndose frente a una fuente de agua

-Oye Issei kun, para celebrar que hoy fue nuestra primera cita, ¿te puedo pedir algo?...-

El castaño asintió cansadamente, de alguna manera el solo verla lo estaba ahogando, como si verla a través de su visión de sueños lo hubiese enfermado

No, no era eso, era como si su cuerpo lo estuviese alertando de un peligro y el se estuviese negando a aceptar esa orden, su cuerpo estaba en su contra

-¿claro, de que se trata?...-

La peli negra se acercó a el, susurrándole al oído

-¿podrías morir para mi?...-

**Corre**

Casi como si el favor que le pidió la peli negra al castaño finalmente le hubiese dado la pauta para que reaccionara mentalmente al peligro frente a el del que tanto le había estado advirtiendo su percepción

Siguiendo la orden de su cuerpo, el castaño rodo sobre el piso haciéndose tras un árbol rápidamente

-jajajajajajajaja…- reía divertidamente la peli negra -… no se que se supone que hayas visto cuando estábamos comiendo, pero no eres tan tonto como lo pareces…-

El castaño respiraba agitadamente, la voz, la forma de moverse e incluso la forma de mirar de Yuuma había cambiado radicalmente, había pasado de ser una chica tierna a una perra sádica sin alma a su parecer, eso era lo que le había estado advirtiendo su cuerpo durante todo el tiempo, gracias a eso pudo reaccionar de esa manera

-tu…¿Qué se supone que eres?...- murmuro el castaño de manera hostil

Tras eso, el cielo se tiño de color violeta intenso, mientras que la peli negra desplegaba de su espalda dos enormes alas de color negro y el brillo de sus ojos se intensificaba, a eso el castaño supo que estaba en grave peligro

-eso no te incumbe niño, el salir con alguien como tu…no puedo creer que haya tenido que caer tan bajo…-

Ahora ella comenzaba a materializar energía en sus manos, creando una lanza la cual arrojo contra el árbol en el que se encontraba el castaño

TRRROOOOOOOMMMMMMMMPPPPPPP

El poder de esta hizo explotar fácilmente el árbol, haciendo que issei tuviese que cambiar a otro árbol, moviéndose entre los arbustos

-jajajaajaja escóndete todo lo que quieras niñato, no puedes huir de este lugar…-

_Joder, ¿esas son alas?¿son dos jodidas alas negras?¿que se supone que es ella?¿un demonio?_

El castaño respiraba agitado sujetándose el pecho, evitando respirar muy fuerte casi ahogándose a si mismo, de alguna manera estaba atrapado en una especie de ilusión, era imposible que una criatura así fuese real

El crujir de los arbustos llamo su atención, y desgraciadamente la de la peli negra quien desplego el vuelo para estar sobre el, apuntándole con una de sus lanzas

El castaño miraba confundido lo que acababa de salir del arbusto, era un trozo de tela blanca en forma de sombrero, uno que extrañamente sentía que había visto antes, ¿pero que hacia un sombrero moviéndose?

-¡prepárate para morir niño!...-

Sabiendo que no podía escapar, el castaño tomo el sombrero para ver que era lo que estaba haciendo que se moviese, al levantarlo vio a un gato negro de ojos verdes, moviéndose inocentemente debajo de este, resignado bufo un suspiro

-joder, voy a morir y en lo único que puedo pensar es en que este gato se parece a cierta molestia que veo todas las noches…- ahora el apretaba sus puños molesto -…¿joder, se supone que lo que era un buen dia terminase de esta manera?-

De extraña manera, cuando el vio a los ojos al gato, este se retorció volátilmente, haciendo que al menos de una extraña manera de transformación etérea se convirtiese en el gato negro con botas, no solo eso

**Palpitar**

Por un instante, olvido por completo a la amenaza que se cernía sobre el, porque esta acababa de cambiar radicalmente, el cielo ya no era morado, era verde y el definitivamente ya no estaba sobre el parque, estaba atrapado en su pesadilla en ese momento

-¿eh?¡¿pero si yo estaba despierto verdad?!...- comenzo a balbucear tambaleándose mientras se levantaba -…¿Por qué estoy aca?...-

-¡que se supone que es este lugar!...-

Al mirar al cielo, para terror de el, vio a la chica de blusa rosada y alas negras alzada en el cielo mirando con pavor el extraño escenario, viendo con especial repudio cada extraña característica de este, los enormes huesos volando, los cientos de gatos con botas y guantes

-esto podría decirse que es un deja vu…- atrás de Issei y de Yuuma aparecía otra figura mas, esta vez, era una figura humanoide, la voz de este los hizo girar -…bienvenido chico, no… más bien debería decir, gracias por aceptar mi invitación de la noche pasada ¿no es así?...-

Quien les hablaba a ambos adolescentes era un sujeto vestido con una enorme y holgada capa roja, cubriendo su rostro con una capucha y una máscara rasgada con la boca cocida, sobre la capucha dos protuberancias metálicas sobresalían como enormes orejas puntudas y a su espalda, una cola de gato se movía divertida

-¡maldito, ¿Quién se supone que eres tu?!...- gruño molesta la peli negra, a eso el enmascarado sujeto se giró en torno a ella

-yo soy **the Chaser** Jhon Doe…- anuncio el sujeto alzando su brazo, revelando un traje de combate debajo de su capa, y en su mano, una especie de combinación entre una espada, y una guillotina -… y he llamado al chico a este mundo, así como el nos ha llamado al suyo durante todas las noches…-

CLANCH

El eco de la hoja de la guillotina bajando a su base hacía eco por todo el lugar

-sin embargo, a este lugar solo he llamado al chico, tu… extraña criatura, no eres bienvenida en mi hogar…-

-¡maldito, no seas insolente, Hyodo Issei es mi presa!...- gruño la peli negra alzando el vuelo a lo alto, cayendo en picada para atacar al sujeto en mascarado, aun así, a lo lejos , un extraño brillo llamo su atención

TATATATATATATA

Evidentemente eran disparos de algún arma que venían desde lo mas lejos de aquel extraño lugar, disparos que la peli negra evadía mientras volaba en círculos, los disparos no tenían la intención de dañarla, solo de mantenerla a ralla

-con el propósito de llegar al mundo exterior, un contenedor, un recipiente es necesario…- ahora el sujeto alzaba su espada contra el chico -…se que puede ser un inconveniente pero, ¿me podrías entregar tu cuerpo?...-

El sujeto se acercaba amenazadoramente al chico, mientras este estaba congelado, tanto Yuuma como ese sujeto, las cosas estaban fuera de control

-no te preocupes, mientras que yo tenga control de tu cuerpo tu simplemente estarás dormido un tiempo, eventualmente cuando me acostumbre a ti, dormirás para siempre…-

Sin nada mas, el castaño giraba sobre si mismo, rompiendo un tablón con su pisada de aceleración al comenzar a correr, sujetando el sombrero blanco en su mano

-kukuku correr es inútil en este lugar…- el sujeto enmascarado alzaba sus manos divertido -…este lugar infinito es mi mundo, y en este mundo puedo crear una cantidad infinita de secuaces, pero si gustas divirtámonos, después de todo soy **the chaser **un cazador al fin y al cabo…-

Ahora el invocaba más gatos con botas, así mismo volteaba a mirar en dirección a la peli negra en el aire

-y en el caso de que el chico se resista de más, no veo como una mala idea tenerte a ti como contenedor, la suerte ha sido benévola conmigo…-

-maldito, como si te dejase…-

Antes de continuar hablando, dos arpones salían disparados del suelo justo debajo de la peli negra, amarrándola al instante y obligándola a aterrizar

-¡maldición!...-

-no te preocupes señorita…- murmuraba el enmascarado llevando la espada al cuello de la peli negra -…solo eres mi segunda opción, el cuerpo de ese chico… parece ser mil veces más valioso que el tuyo…-

Sin más, este se giraba para comenzar su cacería, mientras una serie de gatos retenía a la peli negra con navajas en su cuello

Tras varios minutos corriendo, el castaño se ocultaba en uno de los edificios de madera, llevando su mano a su pecho jadeando ahogado

-¿Qué diablos esta pasando?¡¿Qué diablos esta pasando?!...- forzándose a pensar con cabeza fría comenzo a respirar calmadamente -…cálmate, necesito pensar atrás-… ayer comí un curry de puta madre… no, muy atrás….- continuaba analizando mientras cerraba los ojos -…hoy Salí en una cita con esta chica Yuuma Amano, vi con mi visión de sueños una sombra con alas, esas alas se materializaron en ella revelando que es un demonio o lo que sea…-ahora el abría los ojos -… tome ese sombrero justo antes de que ella me empalara con esa lanza y henos aquí…-

El castaño se pellizcaba a si mismo con fuerza, rasgando la piel de su brazo

-no, esto no es un sueño, estoy despierto, estoy totalmente lucido…-

Ojos verdes lo vigilaban desde las sombras, alertando a los demás

¡NYA!

-maldición…-

CRAAAAASHHHHHHHHH

La espada guillotina destruía todo el muro de un golpe devastador, revelando al enmascarado quien miraba como el castaño rodaba contra un muro quedando entre la espada y la pared

-te encontré chico…-

Ahora el alzaba orgulloso su espada, preparándose para atacar al castaño, este en sus últimos momentos, solo pudo apretar el sombrero con más fuerza cuestionándose internamente de que manera hubiese sido mejor morir, apuñalado por la peli negra, cazado por los gatos en su mundo vintage de sueños

-ríndete chico…-

Al bajar la espada, el castaño arrojo el sombrero, mientras cubría sus manos con ambas manos

_Por favor, ayúdame_

De alguna manera, antes de que bajase el golpe, otra presencia hacia su aparición en ese lugar, una que pese a que el castaño tenía los ojos cerrados, pudo reconocer de manera subconsciente, una presencia que el no recordaba, pero que de alguna manera reconocía, incluso el mismo enmascarado dudo al ver a quien estaba ahí

-ah, aquí estaba mi sombrero…- la voz de cierta chica llamo la atención de ambos mientras que la intrusa agitaba su sombrero con su dedo en círculos -…no puedo estar tranquila si no tengo esto conmigo ¿saben?...-

En efecto, la misma chica que había caído sobre el se paraba imponente entre el cazador y su presa, poniendo su cabeza en su cabeza mientras apretaba sus puños preparándose para pelear

-te estaba buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo Bake neko…-

Habían muchas cosas que estaban ocurriendo con tremenda rapidez y horrible extrañeza para el castaño, por eso no pudo notar con detalle el furioso ardor en su brazo izquierdo, producto del poder interno con el que nació y en su brazo derecho, un poder que el no debería tener y que no debería existir….

**final capitulo 1**

bien, esto tomara por sorpresa a muchos que me leen, puesto que cuando yo decido hacer un fic nuevo, normalmente lo anuncio, y debo decir, que hasta cierto punto, esta idea es bastante improvisada, mas de lo que suele ser los conceptos que yo tomo para ver si cualquier idea aleatoria que tengo se convierte o no en algo que yo suba a esta pagina

hay varias cosas que deben tomar en cuenta si estan deacuerdo con que siga este fic o lo elimine, eleccion de ustedes

1\. este fic, es también un Cross de la misma naturaleza de "tragedia de dos hermanos" no por que sea oscuro en su totalidad, de hecho, este fic es un Cross con un manga llamado "Yumekui Merry" o al español "Merry deboradora de pesadillas" curioso titulo un tanto extraño, pero pega y la naturaleza del manga es de tipo comedia, supernatural y un cierto perfil oscuro sin llegar al extremo de ser bizarro como lo son muchos que se inclinan por este estilo, un toque bastante interesante para mi

¿por que digo que este fic estilo cross es similar al de pupa? por que ambos fic tienen el mismo principio, mostrar una buena historia desde una perspectiva mas amplia, como saben, la serie de pupa fue una porqueria, a diferencia del manga que en cierta forma para mi, es un manga brutal en muchos sentidos, lo mismo sucede con esta misma, para mi, el manga de Yumekui merry tiene una trama y unos personajes interesantes, que sumados a un contexto como el de Highschool DxD genera un Boom donde la cosa se mezclaria no solo entre culturas y religiones si no entre lo que es real y lo que no lo es, como un mundo ficticio, un mundo de sueños, o de pesadillas mas precisamente, sin embargo, si bien la serie fue bien adaptada hasta cierta parte, tiene muy pocos puntos, podria hacer un review general por si quieren saber los detalles, pero eso seria muy largo para hacerlo en este momento, quizas lo haga si deciden que haya un segundo cap

2\. ¿por que escribir este fic de manera tan espontanea?¿y por que con esta serie que muy pocos o nadie conoce?

es sencillo, mis lectores mas antiguos, vease shinjiesbostero, Rayhachibi, Roy4, y erendir quienes han leido todos mis trabajos hasta ahora, desde shinigami no evangelon warrior hasta este ultimo, saben de mis preferencias al hacer cameos de series para agregar un toque personal mio a las historias, primando Tsukihime, sin embargo, esta serie Yumekui Merry, ha sido una de las que mas he sacado referencias, incluso en mis fics actuales "tragedia de dos hermanos" parte de la indumentaria y su mismo titulo como mercenario, fue tomado de esta serie, el mitico Chaser Jhon Doe, no es tan aterrizado a la fuerza como lo pareceria en otras circunstancias, asi que leyendo el manga, decidi hacerle justicia a esta serie de la cual he sacado tantas ideas y darle un poco de protagonismo en su propio cross con el universo amplio y casi perfecto de Highschool DxD, funciono con pupa, funcionara con este, al menos a mi parecer

3 ¿protagonistas?

hace un tiempo, charlando con xxRisexx, como suelo hacer con varios de mis lectores y otros escritores, discutíamos, que Asia es ciertamente un personaje algo plano y muy simple "llamando al ejercito de fanboys a que me partan la madre" que por eso mismo, dificilmente hay un fic que la tenga a ella como centro de la trama o como protagonista primaria, si aparecen fics de ella, son los cooprotas que tiene con otros personajes quienes roban escena y ella como buena chica que es, no le importa nada

curiosamente mientras pensaba en el cross de esta serie con la de DxD, en el canon de Yumekui Merry hay un personaje muy similar a Asia y me dije "erda, ahi esta la clave para darle protagonismo a Asia" puesto que el papel de esta chica, si es similar al de Asia, tiene mas cabida dentro de la trama y siendo algo distinto dije, ¿por que no? arriesgemonos a escribirlo, un fic teniendo como protagonista centrales a Issei, a Asia, a Merry y a ? no les voy a dañar la sorpresa a su tiempo ustedes me confirmaran si vale la pena o no

y por ultimo, no me puedo disculpar por la ausencia, por que antes que escritor de fanfiction, soy un estudiante de arquitectura que vive solo con su hermano menor y tengo cosas que hacer para poder responder a un hogar donde ya no estoy dependiendo 100% de mis viejos, ustedes entenderan, que actualizo tan pronto como puedo hacerlo, sin embargo, como pequeña compensacion, pense en hacer este fic que no habia planeado hace mas de una semana, a modo de compensacion, espero entiendan mi situacion

sin nada mas que decir, me despido, buena suerte homies


	2. la llegada

**¿alguna vez has estado en un sueño en el que estas siendo perseguido por algo? corriendo frenéticamente pera escapar, pero tu cuerpo no parece moverse hacia delante ¿eres el cazador o la presa? bienvenidos a este mundo, donde los sueños se hacen realidad, pero ¿a que precio?**

**otro de los fics estilo cross de bustercall escritor en traje de paño y otros sobre nombres que ustedes ya deben tenerme**

**MRNBA: si, me refiero a ti cabron aunque si justifico lo que dice ahi, no loco ,no, no conozco Yume Nikki, y si, ya nadie quiere a Raynare :v :v:v**

**ALBERT BREAKER: bueno, tomo su tiempo, pero aca sigue**

**ROYX23: neeeeehhhhh, Asia tiene mas contexto y mas historia, aunque si es cierto lo que dices en cierta parte, y si, yo me lei el manga varios años despues de ver la serie, en mi opinion, uno de los mejores mangas que he leido hasta ahora**

**SHINJIESBOSTERO: All hail Boobie punch y por cierto, excelente comparacion**

**RAYHACHIBI: ay que gusto saber que hay gente que tambien ha visto esta serie, a mis brazos mi hermano**

**ROY4: hermano, gracias , y si, ust sabe que me le apunto a lo que sea**

**ACQUAOFTHEBACK; gracias mi hermano, aca esta la continuacion**

**Nightmare**

**capitulo 2: la llegada**

En ese momento, tanto presa como cazador estaban confundidos, el adolescente, en el suelo, sentado, confundido ante la extraña presencia de la chica frente a el, con un deje de confianza casi irreal parándose entre el y su verdugo, y este último, mirándola, escudriñándola con la mirada, su presencia era algo que no debería ser en ese momento

-tu… eres la de antes…- musito el castaño, siendo ignorado tanto por ella como por el cazador

-interesante…- comenzaba el cazador, mirando a la intrusa con bastante interés -… he creado este espacio para que solo el chico y yo podamos entrar…-

Si bien ahora el sujeto enmascarado bajaba la guillotina a la altura de su cintura y si bien la chica de cabello morado simplemente lo miraba con una sonrisa confiada

TROMP

El solo choque de aura entre ellos fue suficiente para desquebrajar parte del edificio donde estaban ellos

-y que alguien mas pueda entrar hasta aca…-

Las pequeñas explosiones continuaban, una generando un temblor lo suficientemente fuerte, para que del cabello morado de la chica, aparecieran dos alas puntudas, dándole la impresión al castaño, de que ella tampoco era humana

-ofrezco mis respetos a una pionera que ha incursionado en el mundo real…- continuaba el sujeto en mascara, haciendo una leve avenía -…solo existe un camino para nosotros, los que no tienen cuerpos reales para salir al exterior…- El enmascarado pasaba de su posición respetuosa, a alzar su espada guillotina preparándose para atacar a la peli morada -… tu también has encontrado un contenedor ¿no es verdad?...-

-no lo se…- fue la respuesta de la oji verde, sacando de posición levemente al enmascarado, incluso al decir eso, el gesto desafiante de ella se vio perdido por una expresión genuina de tristeza -…cuando me di cuenta, estaba abandonada en este mundo, sin saber nada, sin saber por qué… un lugar hostil y desconocido, sin saber cómo regresar ¿hay alguna esperanza en una situación así?...-

El castaño escuchaba todo sin perder detalle pese a la situación, las palabras de ella, tan tristes y melancólicas, sin dejar de ser ajenas al contexto del momento, por su parte el enmascarado pese a usar mascara, esta de alguna manera parecía expresar cierta molestia

-ya veo…solo eres una oveja perdida en este mundo…-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la peli violeta se recompusiera, posando ambas manos en su cintura, parándose desafiante de nuevo

-no soy ninguna oveja yo soy Merry, ¡Merry Nightmare!- la seguridad de ella parecía amenizar el ambiente del lugar, pese a estar frente a lo que podía ser un peligroso asesino, sin embargo…

-¡oye, ¿puedes regresarme de vuelta a mi hogar no?!...-

Tras, un segundo, la tensión se rompió de nuevo, mientras el enmascarado reía divertido dentro de su mascara

-lo siento ovejita, pero me dirijo a otro lado…- el enmascarado caminaba en dirección a Issei, casi ignorando por completo a la chica -… vine hasta aquí para llegar a la realidad…-

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo al lado de esta, el brazo extendido de Merry detenía su camino, parándose entre ella y el castaño

-entonces estas en un callejón sin salida mi amigo…-

-lamentablemente, solo hay un camino para mis objetivos….-

Y empezaba la confrontación, ni corto ni perezoso, un derechazo del enmascarado volaba en dirección a golpear el rostro de la peli violeta quien simplemente saltaba hacia atrás, dando la impresión de que la gravedad no la afectaba, al retroceder, ella apretaba ambos puños, acomodándose en lo que podía entenderse como una posición de sparring

-¡por fin te encontré bake neko!¡ te voy hacer llevarme de vuelta al mundo de los sueños así tenga que partirte todos los huesos!...-

El enmascarado ahora atacaba con su espada guillotina en un corte horizontal, al cual la peli violeta contestaba apoyando su mano en el acabado de madera de este, impulsándose con este mismo por encima del sujeto de mascara girando grácilmente hasta llegar al suelo, si bien parecía que la gravedad no la afectase, al llegar a tocar el suelo, rápidamente se despidió con el poder de sus piernas hacia el enmascarado quien ya había girado a contra atacar, sin embargo, el brazo en su estómago llego mas rápido

TRRRROOOOOOMMMMMMMMPPPPP

La pared de la parte posterior del edificio habia quedado hecha añicos, mientras que del polvo fuera de esta, salía el enmascarado, molesto, alzando ferozmente su arma en contra de la chica quien ya habia salido también del edificio, con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro pese a ver como la enorme espada venia a cortarla por la mitad

Al igual que con ataques pasados, dando un grácil salto evadía el tajazo descendente, saltando por encima de su enemigo aterrizando atrás de el, el cazador, girando rápidamente trazaba otro arco con su arma de revés, sin embargo la peli morada simplemente se reclinaba, preparándose para impulsarse con ambas piernas, preparando peligrosamente su puño derecho el cual era acertado vigorosamente sobre el estómago de su enemigo

-guuuggghhhh… es rápida…-

En efecto las características físicas de Merry diferían demasiado de lo que mostraba su infantil apariencia y el estaba pagando caro el haberla subestimado

Aquel golpe lo había desequilibrado, momento que aprovecho ella para volver a tomar impulso, pero esta vez en vez de atacar con sus puños, giraba sobre si misma en vertical, acertando una patada descendente en el cazador quien evitando el daño posicionaba ambos brazos, exclamando de dolor nuevamente

En continuación con sus movimientos, ella volvía a retroceder ,esta vez, posando sus manos en el suelo, utilizándolas como apoyo para dar unas patadas giratorias en lateral, haciendo retroceder aun mas al sujeto en mascara

La batalla iba desplazándose a otros costados, razón por la que Issei tras haber asimilado la situación tanto como podía hacerlo comenzaba a seguirlos, en medio de su persecución, la visión de dos gatos fuertemente armados le llamo la atención

-¡el jefe esta en apuros!¡es hora del fuego de apoyo!...-

En efecto, ambos gatos pretendían atacar a la peli morada quien estaba centrada enfrentando al verdugo, cosa que enojo a Issei, no podia dejar que algo así pasase

-¡oigan bolas de pulgas!¡no se atrevan!...-

Arrojándose sobre ellos, no evito que estos dispararan, pero al menos había desviado la trayectoria del disparo de bazooka que tenía el curioso ser, lo suficiente para que Merry notase la amenaza contra ella y se desplazara a un costado, permitiendo que la bomba siguiera derecho, acertando en uno de los enormes huesos de pescado que flotaban en lo alto, generando un enorme estruendo en el lugar

TTRRROOOOOMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Los pedazos de huesos comenzaban a caer en dirección en donde estaban ambos combatientes, Merry no paso eso desapercibido quien saltaba retrocediendo, mientras que Jhon, sorprendido por la caída de estos, se limitaba a cubrirse con su brazo, los pedazos comenzaban a caer al suelo, sin que ninguno de estos le diese, pero en cambio tapaban toda visibilidad de su contrincante

Por lo cual patada de talón descendente que venía por arriba no pudo verla llegar, recibiendo el golpe directamente en su cara, rompiendo su máscara, haciendo que ambos volviesen a retroceder

Tras Merry, Issei llegaba viendo como había terminado la pelea, puesto que el sujeto de capa roja se mantenía herido en el suelo cubriendo la sección de la máscara que se había quebrado con su mano, siendo auxiliado por sus curiosos ayudantes

-vaya… ganaste…- en efecto, Issei no podía creer que esa chica, que casi parecía ser menor a el, le hubiese ganado al peligroso sujeto, desarmada, a puño limpio, la situación ya era demasiado irreal

-¡así es, yo gane!...- exclamaba fuertemente la peli morada a su enemigo -¡siendo así, llévame de vuelta a casa bake neko!..-

La tensión era palpable, tras unos segundos, el sujeto de mascara se reponía, comenzando a levantarse, viendo a la peli morada con cierto interés, como si hubiese articulado algo en su mente

-ya veo… así que eso es lo que eres…-

Esas palabras impactaron a la oji verde

-¿sabes algo sobre mi?...- Issei escuchaba eso atento, al parecer ella tenía un cuadro de amnesia, o eso se podía apreciar a simple vista

-no, no se nada sobre ti…- contestaba este contundentemente, girando sobre si mismo, hondeando su capa cubriéndose con ella, mientras la niebla comenzaba a engullir el lugar -… pero esto es muy interesante, esto explica muchas cosas…-

Sin decir mas, el comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a Issei y a Merry, esta afanada se arrojaba sobre el

-¡espera!...- Solo para pasar derecho y tropezar violentamente contra el suelo, la figura del cazador se había hecho intangible, molesta, ella se volvía a levantar del suelo -¡te dije que esperes!...-

Otra vez ella se arrojaba sobre él, tratando de sujetar su capa, sin resultado aparente, esta pasaba derecho de su agarre

-lo siento, no tengo tiempo para perder…- murmuro el enmascarado sin voltear a mirar -… ya que el chico en este momento es inaccesible para mi, tendré que ir por mi otra víctima…-

En ese momento, la figura del cazador desaparecía, dejándola con la mano extendida, titubeante, molesta, al borde del llanto

-oye, al menos escúchame…- murmuro ella débilmente, cayendo de rodillas, molesta -….si te vas, al menos llévame contigo…- ella había ganado la pelea, pero la batalla que ella estaba luchando por obtener respuestas, al menos ese round lo había perdido, y eso la deprimía -¡IDIOTA!...- grito al aire fastidiada

Mientras que el cazador había desaparecido de la vista de ambos adolescentes, este aparecía casi a su vez en otro lugar de su mundo, el lugar donde se encontraba la ángel caído, atada con cadenas arrodillada en el suelo

-¡déjame ir escoria!...- bramaba esta, mientras veía como el sujeto con media mascara destrozada acercaba su mano a ella

-tendrás que disculparme, pero, en efecto, tuviste que volverte en mi plan de emergencia…-

Raynare, estando inmovilizada no pudo evitar sentir terror al escuchar tales palabras ¿Qué le iba a pasar a ella?¿a que se refería con que ella sería el plan de respaldo?

-¡no!¡alto!...- alzaba la voz asustada, viendo el guante blanco acercarse a su rostro -¡DETENTEEEE!...-

El eco de su voz no llego a ninguna parte

Issei, solo miraba en silencio como la peli morada, abatida en el suelo de rodillas, no decía nada, se podía percibir su tristeza desde lejos, no terminaba de asimilar lo ocurrido, pero se sentía que era su obligación auxiliarla, era cierto, ella había salvado su vida

Cuando dio su primer paso para acercarse a ella, de nuevo estaba en el parque donde Yuuma lo había atacado, el cielo tenía su color normal y el gato que había disparado la epifanía, seguía ahí, ronroneando, ajeno a todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, casi como si no hubiese corrido el tiempo en el mundo real, mirando alrededor, noto que en efecto Yuuma Amano también estaba ahí, de espaldas a el, arrodillada, con sus alas aterrizadas en el suelo, aquello lo obligo a levantarse afanado

-¡maldición!¡sigo atrapado en esa cosa!...- exclamo el castaño molesto, para sorpresa de el, la caído se levantaba, sin dirigirle la mirada, ignorándolo por completo, extendiendo sus alas y alzando el vuelo, casi como si hubiese perdido ese interés en el con el que lo estaba atacando antes

-¿pero que ha sido todo esto?...- murmuraba el preocupado, mirando alrededor sin poder creer nada -…¿esto fue un sueño lucido?...-

No importaba, todo parecía haber terminado, o eso creyó hasta que sintió un jalonazo en su espalda, obligándolo a girar, mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de Merry quien lo miraba molesta

-¡oye tú! ¡Llama a ese sujeto de nuevo ahora!-

Issei aturdido por esto sintió su molestia elevarse, mirando a la oji verde con enojo, mientras la separaba quitando las manos de ella de sus hombros con fiereza

-¡ese sujeto quería mi cabeza!¡¿crees que realmente soy tan estúpido de si quiera pensar en encontrármelo por gusto?!...-

Merry miraba atónita al castaño, molesta, aun así, incluyendo su expresión de enojo, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse

-¡mira idiota!¡ese sujeto puede ser lo único que…!...-

Sus palabras murieron ahí, así como la luz se fue de sus ojos y su energía y explosivo carácter desaparecía, desmayándose, como si se hubiese tratado de una maquina a la que habían apagado de repente, esto no pasó desapercibido para el castaño quien rápidamente se abalanzaba sobre ella, evitando que cayese bruscamente al piso

-¡maldición!¡Merry!...- el estaba molesto, no solo con ella, si no con el mismo, pudiese que esa chica fuese increíblemente descarada de pedirle que llamase al sujeto que trataba de matarlo, pero, ella le había salvado la vida, eso no se podía ignorar -¡Merry, resiste!...-

Asustado, no sabía qué hacer, por lo cual, tomándola en sus brazos, cargándola sobre su espalda, no le quedó más opción que encontrar un lugar al cual llevarla, al hacerlo, sintió algo extraño, como si no fuese la primera vez que cargaba a alguien así

Sobre ellos, en una torre de transmisión satelital, una chica de cabello negro y alas negras aterrizaba parsimoniosamente, sentándose, mirándolos a ambos desde lejos, con una sonrisa divertida

-los sueños y la realidad… ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo entre ambos mundos?...- preguntaba ella con bastante intriga

En efecto, el cuerpo de Raynare seguía siendo exactamente el mismo, vistiendo su misma ropa con la que fue a la cita con el castaño, pero ahora, había algo en su rostro que difería de cualquier otra criatura vista

Sus ojos, sus pupilas habían sido reemplazados por un extraño arco de color blanco que era atravesado por cuatro rayas como garras

-no solo eso, la realidad es diferente a como pensé que sería…- continuaba ella extendiendo sus manos, mirando sus alas también en detalle -…vale la pena investigar esto con más detalle, parece que el haberme tomado la molestia de conseguir un contenedor, no fue un esfuerzo infructuoso…- sin embargo, la peli negra tras unos segundos, examinaba las evidentes diferencias entre un cuerpo y el otro, dando un profundo suspiro -…supongo que peor era nada…-

* * *

La noche caía, y en efecto, ninguno de los presentes en la residencia Tachibana daba crédito a lo que estaban viendo, el adulto del lugar miraba la situación con su expresión más seria, mientras que su hija miraba eso particularmente molesta, Kiba quien estaba en el lugar no podía decir mucho, pero si sabía que había algo fuera de lugar, al igual que Tsubaki Shinra quien se mantenía en silencio

-disculpen, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicar, pero necesito que la dejen descansar aca…-

Tras llegar Issei, todos observaban atónitos como el llevaba a una chica vestida de blanco inconsciente en su espalda, con verdadera tensión en su rostro

-súbela al cuarto de Sana…- aceptaba el adulto del lugar, tratando de cambiar a una faceta más amable -…Sana, sube agua caliente y un trapo, esa chica esta desmayada al parecer…-

-si papa…-

Mientras las personas que Vivian en esa casa actuaban en torno a la emergencia, Kiba y Tsubaki no podían evitar pensar que algo había ocurrido

-según Sana, Issei se encontraba en una cita con la ángel caído que los había estado vigilando desde hacía tiempo…- murmuraba Kiba pensativo, Tsubaki asentía

-cierto, parece ser que nuestras sospechas eran correctas y ella ataco…- agregaba ella -…sin embargo, ¿Quién es la chica que Issei trae sobre su espalda? Tiene una presencia algo extraña…-

-no lo se, tendríamos que preguntarle a Buchou o a Kaicho…-

Ambos seguían ahí con sus respectivos postres, Kiba mirando de reojo a la entrada de la parte residencial del edificio con cierta intriga, mientras que si bien Tsubaki también estaba pendiente de eso, no podía evitar darle unas cuantas miradas de reojo a su compañero infiltrado

Tras unos cuantos segundos, Kiba sacaba su celular

…

…

…

-¿Yuuto?...-

-Buchou, se ha presentado una situación….-

….

Tras varios minutos de tensión, Issei finalmente bajaba de nuevo al restaurante, su invitada ya estaba descansando en la cama de Isana, con un cambio de ropas provenientes de la peli lila, por ahora, al menos parecía estar bien, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo, por lo cual le pareció preferible esperar junto a Kiba y a Tsubaki, para extrañeza de el, ambos adolescentes lo esperaban de pie

-¿chicos?...-

-Issei, necesito que me acompañes…- comenzaba Kiba, mirando a su mejor amigo con cierta determinación

-¿acompañarte?...- Issei miraba su reloj, recién estaba caída la noche -…¿a estas horas a donde pretendes que te acompañe Kiba?

-necesitamos contarte una cosa… sobre tu cita de esta tarde…-

En ese momento Issei estrecho sus ojos, ¿su cita de esta tarde? ¿La misma que había tratado de asesinarlo antes de que se desatara esa extraña e irreal epifanía? ¿Qué podía saber el rubio sobre eso?

-¿tu que sabes de lo que paso hoy?...-

-te lo explicare todo a su tiempo…- contestaba el pelo rubio con su sonrisa estrella patentada -…por eso necesito que me acompañes…-

Tras unos instantes Issei asentía, dirigiéndose a la cocina donde se encontraba el dueño del lugar, sonriente, cocinando

-viejo, necesito salir, Kiba necesita que lo acompañe a un lugar…-

El peli negro seguía tajando vegetales casi sin prestarle importancia

-entonces ve, si un amigo te necesita, es correcto que respondas a su llamada, solo trata de no llegar muy tarde, no sabemos nada sobre la amiga que trajiste, y necesito saber que paso exactamente hoy…-

Issei asentía en silencio, retirándose de la cocina, dejando solo al Tachibana adulto quien liberaba un suspiro

-solo ten cuidado chico, no sabría que cara ponerle a tus padres si te pasa algo peligroso como lo de hoy…-

Tras unos instantes, Issei ya se encontraba en la salida del lugar acompañado por ambos adolescentes, partiendo del lugar, mientras que desde la ventana del segundo piso, Isana los veía alejarse

-¿A dónde iran a estas horas?...- eso era pregunta para otra ocasión, ella por ahora, solo podía mirar a la chica de cabello morado inconsciente en su cama, de alguna extraña manera se le hacía bastante familiar

* * *

Tras cerca de caminar por media hora, e invadir la escuela a deshoras, los tres adolescentes llegaban al edificio más antiguo del lugar

-Kiba ¿para qué me trajiste al club de investigación de lo oculto?...-

-te lo dije cuando estábamos en tu casa Issei, te contaremos algunas cosas sobre lo que ocurrió en tu cita…-

El castaño asentía, la cosa era demasiado extraña, tras entrar y dirigirse al salón central del club, algunas cosas parecían adquirir un toque un tanto extraño, ¿Por qué las luces del lugar estaban encendidas si a esa hora la escuela estaba cerrada? No, en primer lugar ¿Por qué pudieron entrar como si nada?

-bien…-

Tras estar frente a la puerta, los tres entraban finalmente, para ser recibidos por una amplia habitación de estilo rustico el cual era ambientado por una música clásica de fondo, en el centro del lugar, en sus sofás, se encontraba una de las dos grandes Onee samas del a escuela así como la mascota del lugar, y en el escritorio posterior a estas, se encontraba la presidenta del club de ocultismo, todos, al parecer esperando su llegada

-buenas noches Issei, Kiba, Tsubaki…-

-buenas noches Buchou…- respondían los dos demonios al unísono, mientras que Issei titubeaba un tanto

-eh si, buenas noches…- tras adentrarse, Issei miraba la escena con cierto recelo ¿Qué hacía tanta gente ahí reunida?, tras sentarse y aceptar el te ofrecido por la mano derecha de Rias Gremory la reunión al parecer empezaba

-bien, debo decir, que es un placer tenerte con nosotros Issei…- comenzaba Rias, mirando con cierto interés al chico

-esto…¿gracias?...- contestaba el dubitativo, a lo que la peli roja soltaba una ligera risita

-bien, entiendo que estés bastante confundido, no es tu culpa,¿Kiba te dijo para que te pedimos que vinieses? …- Issei volteaba a ver al rubio quien simplemente sonreía

-pues básicamente, por algo que paso en mi cita hoy…- decía este extrañado, todavía sin terminar de creer todo lo que había ocurrido -…¿ustedes saben que fue lo que paso ahí?...-

En efecto, ¿ellos como podían saber de todo el desastre ocurrido?

-lamentamos decepcionarte, pero solo tenemos respuestas hasta cierta parte…- contestaba Rias de manera parsimoniosa -…de hecho, te llamamos porque necesitamos que nos cuentes los detalles que se escapan de nuestras manos…-

El castaño estrechaba sus ojos

-¿a que te refieres Rias Gremory?...- la peli roja percibió la hostilidad del castaño, era bastante entendible, por lo cual, entre más rápido aclarara sus dudas, sería mucho mejor

-bien…si quieres respuestas ¿Por qué no me cuentas que ocurrió en tu cita?...-

Issei juntaba sus cejas aún mas, supuso que lo mejor, era contarles la verdad

-básicamente la chica con la que salí, Yuuma Amano, trato de asesinarme luego de que le saliesen alas negras como las de los cuervos y justo en el momento en el que estuve a punto de ser ejecutado, ambos quedamos atrapados en…¿mi pesadilla? Si, podría decirse que si, tras un rato huyendo del monstruo dentro de esta, y de que la misma chica que ahora esta durmiendo en el cuarto de Sana le pateara el culo todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad…- Issei tras decir todo eso volteaba a mirar a todos los presentes, todos, totalmente atónitos -… si lo se, ni yo me termino de creer todo lo que dije, pero es la verdad…-

-no te preocupes Issei kun, te creemos…- respondía Akeno Himejima con una sonrisa divertida -… en parte podemos decir que parte de tu historia es lógica para nosotros…-

A eso el castaño parpadeaba

-espera, ¿Qué?...-

Para extrañeza de el , todos los presentes se paraban en torno a el

-¿Qué pasaría Issei si te dijésemos que la chica con la que saliste efectivamente no era humana?...-

El castaño se cruzaba de brazos

-que eso es mas que obvio, lo que quiero preguntar es, primero, ¿Qué se supone que era ella? Segundo ¿Qué saben ustedes sobre eso? Tercero ¿Qué mierda fue lo que paso después de que ella me ataco?...-

-bueno, tenemos respuestas para las dos primeras…- respondía Rias jocosa, mientras que para sorpresa y asombro de Issei, ella desplegaba dos alas de demonio de su espalda, no solo ella, todos los presentes lo hacían

-para ponerlo en término simples, nosotros somos demonios, y tu cita, era un ángel caído…-

-…-

Todos miraban expectantes la expresión neutra de Issei al enterarse de la verdad, de alguna manera parecía estar bastante calmado para una declaración de esa índole

-¿Issei?¿no tienes algo que decir?...- preguntaba Rias, sin embargo el castaño simplemente se levantaba, con una expresión solemne

-¿Issei?...-

Para sorpresa de todos, el gesto del castaño se llenaba de terror, mientras el comenzaba a correr en dirección a la ventana

-¡DEMONIOS!¡SON UNOS JODIDOS DEMONIOS!¡NO DEJARE QUE SE LLEVEN MI ALMA DESGRACIADOS!-

-¡No, Issei, espera!...- exclamaba Rias tratando de detenerlo sin poder lograrlo

CRAAASSSSHHHHH

Sin poder evitar que el castaño saltase, tan asustado, que se le olvido que estaba en un tercer piso

STAMP

Obviamente cayendo como una bolsa de carne el piso

-¡Issei!...- rápidamente Kiba fue a auxiliar a su amigo, en eso Rias simplemente se posaba su mano en su frente

-quizás debimos haber tenido un tanto mas de tacto al decirle la verdad Rias…- murmuraba Akeno divertida

-supongo que tienes razón, pensé que con lo ocurrido hoy, se lo tomaría un tanto mejor…- contestaba Rias mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su puesto -… dile a Yuuto que lo traiga, necesitamos hacerle las curaciones adecuada y hablar con el en términos mas tranquilos…-

…..

Tras unas cuantas horas hablando, después de que el castaño fuese curado de sus huesos rotos y demás y se le hubiese hablado del tema con mas calma, haciendo evidente hincapié en que no querían comerse su alma, al parecer tanto Issei como los demonios que lo estaban confrontando ya sabían un poco mas sobre su respectiva parte, para el castaño, fue una sorpresa enterarse que los demonios eran los guardianes de la ciudad y que estos la dirigieran desde una escuela, más que su mejor amigo y la mejor amiga de Isana, fueran sirvientes directos de los líderes de clan, mientras que para el resto, fue una extraña declaración lo de Issei, pesadillas que invadían la realidad y el hecho de que una chica pudiese haber entrado en ambos como si no fuese la gran cosa

Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana, y la tensión se sentía

-entonces…- Issei miraba con bastante seriedad al rubio -… hemos sido amigos todo este tiempo solo porque me estabas vigilando Kiba…-

-no, para nada, si es cierto que tenía que vigilarte para evitar que algo pasase, pero puedo asegurar que nuestra amistad es sincera…-

-lo siento, pero preferiré no creer eso…- contestaba Issei, mientras que el miraba con cierta decepción al rubio para luego mirar también con igual molestia a Tsubaki -…espero que no estén involucrando a Sana en algo peligroso, no se los perdonare si es así…-

-para nada…- contestaba la peli negra -…nuestro objetivo es vigilar y proteger a Isana Tachibana, por ser la persona mas cercana a ti…-

-se que te debes sentir atacado Issei, pero tienes que entender lo delicado de tu posición y la nuestra…- continuaba Rias manteniendo su gesto mas solemne -…puede que seas el puente mas cercano que nosotros tengamos con este problema, puede que seas la única persona que nos pueda ayudar a resolver esta situación…- ahora ella hacia un gesto levemente agrio -…ya esta situación nos costó a uno de los chicos que estudian aca…-

Issei se mantenía en silencio, el no conocía mucho al sujeto de nombre Matsuda, mas allá de un par de ocasiones donde el estuvo a punto de partirle la cara por tratar de pasarse de listo con Isana, aun así, no le deseaba esa clase de final

Estrechaba su mirada observando a los presentes, expectantes, observando sobre que iba a decir el, solo hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte de su expresión, no era para menos, el entendía el predicamento de los presentes, sin embargo

Estaba realmente ofendido

-entiendo su posición, en serio, sin embargo, no pretendo ayudarles a ustedes en absolutamente nada…- contesto este con voz renuente -…para empezar, no tengo poderes de ninguna índole y lo mas parecido a eso es mi lectura de sueños, no se que puedo hacer metiéndome en asuntos en los que no puedo intervenir si no más bien estorbar, además de eso…- ahora el les dedicaba una mirada de reproche-… ustedes lo dijeron que no saben cómo enfrentarlos sin ser atrapados o sin tener un plan de ataque al "contenedor" llamémoslo así, por lo que solo seriamos dos grupos de inútiles estorbándonos entre nosotros…-

-no es del todo cierto…- respondía Rias -… de alguna manera, tu hiciste un puente entre el mundo real y el mundo que tu dices que es una pesadilla, con tu ayuda, podemos empezar…-

-eso solo fue una coincidencia…- interrumpía el -… mi pesadilla, al parecer, proveniente de la misma energía que ustedes dicen, se condenso lo suficiente para atraparme aun en el mundo real, de no ser por la intervención de Raynare, o de…- en ese momento, Issei paro de hablar, siendo consciente de que si estaban tan absortos con el, no querría imaginar que harían con la chica que le salvo la vida

Rias no pasó desapercibida la pausa de Issei, pero estaba decidida a convencerlo antes que nada

-Issei, me ha contado Kiba, y no solo el, si no todo los que te conocen, que eres un fanático del anime ¿no es así?...-

El castaño se cruzaba de brazos

-si, algo así, soy amante de los animes shonnen, ¿a qué viene eso?...-

-pues bien…- comenzaba esta, caminando alrededor del castaño, posando su mano en su hombro -…ya te explicamos que quería Raynare contigo mediante esa cita, dentro de ti hay un poder superior, un poder, que te permitirá pelear contra los ángeles caídos que te ataquen y así mismo contra esa "pesadilla" que trato de tomarte esta tarde….-

Esa parte Issei la reflexionaba con especial interés, mas alla de realizar su sueño húmedo de tener un súper poder, enemigos a los cuales vencer con ese poder y por qué no? Una bella princesa a la que rescatar, la cosa es, que no se comía eso de los demonios como aliados de la justicia, menos al saber, que la amistad que el había formado con Kiba y la que Isana había formado con Tsubaki, eran falsas

-aun así, no me interesa…- contesto este apartando la mano de Rias de su hombro, levantándose –si se trata de eso, entonces tratare de despertar este "poder oculto" por mi cuenta…- tras decir eso el castaño torcía su gesto en una expresión lánguida -…rayos, como suena de ñoño decir eso, pero, ustedes lo dijeron, son demonios, el que creía ser mi mejor amigo durante estos años solo me estaba vigilando, no tienen con que decirme que confíe en ustedes…-

El castaño se retiraba a la puerta

-¡Issei, espera!...- exclamaba el rubio, levemente tocado por esas palabras -… puede que sea difícil creerlo, pero nuestra amistad si es sincera, todo lo que hemos hecho durante estos años, el stand up comedy del año pasado, las visitas a Miyuki…-

-¡Cállate Kiba!...- exclamaba el castaño molesto sin voltear a mirar, simplemente abriendo la puerta para retirarse -… no diré nada mañana para no molestar a Sana, pero preferiría que no te volvieses a acercar a nosotros…- ahora le dedicaba la mirada a Tsubaki -…ninguno de ustedes…-

Sin más, cerraba la puerta dejando nada más que el solemne silencio en el lugar, tras unos instantes el rubio se sentaba, molesto, posando su mano en su frente

-discúlpanos Yuuto…- comenzo Rias un tanto pensativa -…pensé que se lo tomaría mejor, se que tu lo considerabas un valioso amigo…-

-no, Buchou, es mi culpa…- contestaba el, levantando la mirada, con una expresión meditabunda -…no había otra manera…-

Ya caminando por las calles de la ciudad, Issei se encontraba demasiado meditabundo, no quería ser agreste con la gente del club de ocultismo, pero habían sido demasiadas cosas para asimilar en un solo dia, entre ellas, que la más grande amistad de el, fuese una mentira

Estaba decepcionado, pero eso solo era la guinda del pastel, ahora, su vida se encontraba en peligro sin saber por qué, no solo la de el, si no la de todas las personas en un determinado tiempo ¿Qué pasaría si Sana era atacada por uno de estos monstruos? ¿el que podría hacer? En ese momento, se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho Rias Gremory

El extraño poder dentro de el, una Sacred Gear

Tan molesto estaba, que no se dio oportunidad de preguntarle a ella como despertar esa cosa dentro de el, si es que realmente existía, pero si ese era el caso, pudiese ser lo único que lo protegiese a el y a la persona mas cercana que el tenia de cualquier cosa, se esforzaría en descubrir como despertar su Sacred Gear cuanto antes

Tan sumido estaba en esos pensamientos, que no noto cuando estaba ya frente a la entrada de su casa y como en esta misma, saliendo del lugar, otra persona se preparaba para retirarse, en silencio, prácticamente escabulléndose

Ambos se miraron en la oscuridad de la noche, con la poca visibilidad que otorgaban las luces de la calle y la luna menguante

-vaya, me alegra ver que ya estás bien…- dijo el castaño con el tono de voz más amable que podía hacer, la mencionada mostraba un gesto pensativo, levemente molesto

-tu… no debiste haberme traído a este lugar…¿Por qué me salvaste?-

-para empezar, por que como hombre, no podía dejar sola a una mujer herida y lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo…- contestaba el con leve convicción -… tu me salvaste la vida, lo menos que podía hacer era auxiliarte, tras eso Merry ajustaba su sombrero, pasando levemente derecho de el

-siendo así, gracias…-

Al parecer, ambos dejarían su parte cada uno hasta ahí

-espera…- sin embargo, el castaño ya sabía sobre la mitad del asunto, le faltaba averiguar sobre la segunda mitad -…espera Merry…-

La mencionada se giraba para observarlo, con un gesto serio

-¿Qué quieres…?-

-Issei, Hyodo Issei…-

-ya, ¿que quieres Issei?...-

-yo quería preguntar…¿Quién era el sujeto de esta tarde?...- preguntaba levemente inquieto, pensando que sería mejor que la chica de cabello morado contase su versión de las cosas, pudiese que fuese menos random que el del clan de demonios, tras unos segundos en silencio…

-son demonios del sueño… así los llamamos…-

_Genial, salgo de relacionarme con los demonios reales para meterme con los demonios del sueño_

_-_asi es como se nos reconoce, como demonios del sueño, habitantes de un mundo aparte al de ustedes, al parecer hay muchos que quieren venir al mundo real…- ella comenzaba a esbozar un gesto de evidente disgusto -…viven arrastrándose, esperando el momento adecuado para actuar como alimañas…-

-¿y entonces tomar el cuerpo de alguien más y convertirlo en un "recipiente"?...-

Entre ambos se miraban aun con cierta contrariedad, pero la charla parecía ser amena

-algunos fuerzan a sus anfitriones, otros, al menos buscan la manera de convivir entre ambos….-

Issei estrechaba la mirada levemente desconfiado, eso que ella estaba diciendo solo apuntaba a una cosa

-¿tu tomaste el control del cuerpo de alguien más?...- la expresión de ella también se torcia en un gesto molesto

-te equivocas, yo no haría eso, el sombrero, la ropa, mi cuerpo ¡todo es absolutamente mio!...- exclamaba esta, dándose un golpe en su pecho con su puño, de alguna manera, esa respuesta hizo que el castaño bufara un suspiro de alivio

-entiendo, discúlpame…- respondía este sentándose en los muros bajos que sostenían las plantas del ante jardín -…solo es que con lo poco que he podido entender en lo que he averiguado, los demonios del sueño requieren de un cuerpo para poder estar en este plano ¿o me equivoco?...-

El casto de la peli morada se torcía en un gesto molesto

-no te equivocas…-

-¿tu también eres un demonio del sueño?...-

-si…- respondía ella en un tono mas meditabundo -…no se cómo, pero hace un tiempo, desperté en este mundo, sin entender cómo, mucho menos el por qué, he tratado de averiguar cómo volver, pero no he encontrado ninguna manera…-

-ya veo…- contestaba pensativo el castaño -…¿a cuántos como Jhon Doe has enfrentado?...-

La expresión de ella se torcía de manera estoica

-a menos de los que quisiera haber encontrado para encontrar las respuestas que busco…- contestaba ella estoica, mirando al castaño con cierta malicia y desdén -…es por eso que quiero que lo vuelvas a llamar, el es la pista mas clara que he tenido para volver a mi casa…-

-lo siento…- contestaba agreste el castaño -…pero no se cómo llamar a ese sujeto por lo que por mas que quisiera hacerlo no funcionaría de nada, además, no estoy loco para tratar de hacer contacto por gusto con alguien que trato de asesinarme…-

-no te preocupes idiota, estarás bien…- contestaba la peli morada sujetando al castaño del cuello de la chaqueta de la escuela -…bueno, tal vez…-

-gracias, terminaste de quitarme las ganas de hacerlo con ese tal vez…-

-¡entonces que sea un definitivamente!...- exclamaba enérgica la peli morada

-¡ya basta, estás loca!...- grito el castaño molesto, haciendo que ella dejase de forcejear, retrocediendo levemente, mostrándose bastante retraída, su rostro comenzaba a mostrar un gesto bastante triste

-se que te estoy pidiendo una locura, pero para mi, estar en este lugar sin saber cómo ni por que también es una locura…- comenzo a hablar gimoteando levemente -…eres la única pista que tengo, no sé qué más puedo hacer…-

En ese momento Issei se dio cuenta de lo delicado de la situación de Merry, a diferencia de Rias y compañía, ella tenía una genuina razón para pedirle a el que arriesgase su vida y en parte se sentiría mal por no corresponder ese sentimiento ¿pero cómo hacerlo? El realmente no sabía cómo llamar al sujeto que habitaba sus pesadillas y aun si lo llamaba, no tenía forma alguna de respaldar a la chica frente a el

Un amplio silencio incomodo se prolongó en lo oscuro de la noche

-supongo que en el fondo tienes razón, tendrás que disculparme…- murmuro la peli violeta derrotada, pero con un tono solemne de comprensión -…seguiré intentándolo por mi cuenta, al menos contigo pude saber mas patrones sobre como aparecen estos sujetos, ya me ayudaste suficiente…- sin mas que decir, la peli violeta pasaba derecho del castaño alarmando a este

-oye, espera…- comenzo este preocupado -…¿A dónde pretendes que te vas a ir a estas horas?...-

No era para menos, hasta hacia unas cuantas horas ella había perdido el conocimiento ¿y ahora se iba a ir así como así?

-¿no es obvio? Debo seguir buscando…- contesto esta con una voz neutra, sin girar a voltear al castaño -…por lo que aquí y ahora te deseo lo mejor…-

Los pasos sonaban haciendo un eco cada vez mas lejano, Issei estaba en una encrucijada, por una parte quería ayudar a Merry, maldición, realmente quería ayudarla, ella había salvado su vida sin ninguna razón ni condición, se sentía en deuda con ella, pero también estaba el hecho de que ella le estaba pidiendo que se lanzase a la boca del león, que se expusiera a que el cazador tratase de tomar su cuerpo de nuevo, era o ayudarla o inmolarse, su cabeza no dejaba de protestar en dolor a esa encrucijada

-¡ah, maldición!...- grito este molesto rascándose la cabeza molesto -….¡Merry espera!...-

Pero al fin y al cabo, su parte como hombre y como amante de los súper héroes logro dominar, la chica sin saber esto giraba sobre si misma, mirando al castaño con cierta expectación

-¿Qué quieres Hyodo Issei?...-

-está bien, tu ganas…- dijo este irritado con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro -…buscare la forma de contactar con ese trastornado enmascarado, pero…- el rostro de expectación de la peli morada desaparecía ante eso

-¿pero?...-

-vayamos a la casa a descansar…- contestaba este pensativo -… hasta hace unas horas estabas desmayada y no dudo que sea por el cansancio, si te enfrentas a ese sujeto en mala forma, terminare poseído por el…-

La luz parecía volver a la mirada de la peli violeta, lo suficiente para que ella asintiese levemente

-perfecto, además, estoy seguro que el viejo o Sana se molestarían si supieran que te fuiste cuando les pedí que te cuidaran…-

Ella asentia, ya con un tanto mas de confianza, ambos entraban en la casa, la peli morada volviendo a subir a la habitación donde estaba la amiga de la infancia del castaño, mientras que este iba en dirección al baño, solo tenía una pista para comenzar a buscar al sujeto enmascarado, pasándose frente al espejo, cerro sus dedos en un anillo mirándose a través de este con su ojo izquierdo

Lo que vio no era lo que esperaba

-genial, esta es la primera vez que pasa esto, y tiene que pasarme ahora…-

Un nuevo fenómeno se daba en ese momento, desde que el era niño, al hacer ese gesto con sus manos, el podia ver una interminable gama de distintos colores en distintas formas en cada persona, pero por primera vez en su vida, vio a una persona que no reflejaba ningun color

En efecto, en el lenguaje del poder que el tenia, era como decir, que el ya no tendría ninguna clase de sueño, ni si quiera una pesadilla

-…tendré que pensar en cómo ayudar a esta chica…-

* * *

-hemos llegado…-

En otro lugar de la ciudad, más precisamente su entrada, una chica extranjera llegaba, vestida con un largo vestido de color azul oscuro y un velo de monja cubriendo su cabellera rubia, sus ojos verdes alumbraban con la sonrisa sincera que ella esbozaba al haber llegado finalmente a su destino

_En efecto, parece ser este el lugar que ese sujeto había mencionado_

Sin más, la chica se adentraba, tenía que encontrarse con las personas que la habían ayudado a llegar a Japón lo más pronto posible, no les tenía en la más mínima estima, pero era mejor evitar problemas de cualquier índole con ellos, después de todo, ella conocía muy bien sobre su explosivo carácter

_Lamento que te hayas tenido que poner en esta situación por mi culpa_

-para nada, me alegra poder ayudarte…- contestaba la peli rubia a una voz que ella solo podía escuchar -… solo con eso soy feliz…-

_No importa, Asia, me encargare de protegerte a toda costa, incluso de esas criaturas indeseables_

-gracias, se que será así…-

Era difícil ubicarse en el lugar, ella era nueva y no había nadie que la ayudase a llegar a su objetivo, sus superiores le habían indicado que tenía que llegar a la iglesia, sin saber dónde quedaba, no quedaba otra mas que caminar hasta encontrarla, no era muy buena idea confiar en desconocidos, no quería volver a cometer ese error que condeno gran parte de su vida

Una persona que portaba una gran bendición, la gran capacidad de curar cualquier herida mediante sus oraciones, aquello, la hizo acreedora de la posición de santa a los ojos de las personas que la habían cobijado cuando era una niña, la iglesia

Realmente era feliz con eso, ella ayudaba a la gente que lo necesitaba y eso la llenaba, así fue hasta el día donde encontró a un chico herido el cual ella no demoro en asistir y auxiliar, tras descubrir que era un demonio al igual que la iglesia, todo el bien que ella había hecho pareció ser olvidado tras una cortina de odio, para la iglesia era inconcebible que una santa hubiese ayudado a un demonio aun cuando esto era desconocido para ella

Había pasado de ser una santa a una bruja, y por ende, ahora era cazada como un animal salvaje, odiada por aquellos que la acogieron alguna vez, herida por esto, no le quedó otra opción que huir

Sin embargo, ella no maldecía su posición, ella estaba mas que dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, así de grande era su corazón

Su buena fue fue recompensada poco después, muchos llamarían a ese encuentro un milagro, así lo considero ella, solo los ángeles enviados del cielo podían tener una apariencia y una presencia tan grácil, una belleza incomparable y alas como las de las aves, sin embargo, esta grácil presencia estaba herida, no solo físicamente, si no también psicológicamente, tanto así que apenas su encuentro tuvo lugar, aquella criatura solo dijo una frase

_Por favor, préstame tu fuerza_

Así era como había empezado la historia de ambas, la historia de una monja y de un ángel, solas contra un mundo que en un principio parecía ser tan bello y que tras un tiempo, demostraba que también eras oscuro y perverso

Al menos así lo comenzo a percibir Asia al poco tiempo de estar conviviendo con aquel ser, puesto que con ayuda de este, descubrió la verdad tras su expulsión de la iglesia y el culpable de esta, mostrándole cual cruel era el mundo en el que ella habitaba

Tras unas cuantas horas la monja finalmente llegaba a su destino, frente a ella, una suntuosa iglesia se erigía en lo alto de una modesta colina, rodeada por un frondoso bosque dándole el aire de un lugar de encuentro perfecto

-llegas tarde mocosa…-

Tan pronto ella había llegado a la entrada, un hombre vestido con un abrigo y un sombrero de fieltro descendía atrás de ella, hablándole sin la más mínima pizca de amabilidad

-lo siento Dhonaseck sama…- respondía la rubia con un tono triste, haciendo una avenía pronunciada -…no sabía cómo llegar a la iglesia

-tienes suerte mocosa, Raynare no ha aparecido hoy…- decía este, haciendo que Asia levantase su cabeza ladeándola intrigada

-¿Raynare san no está?...-

-no ha aparecido hoy, no necesitas saber nada mas….- respondía el sujeto de manera agreste -… instálate en la capilla interior, permanece ahí hasta que ella llegue….-

-Hi…-

Sin más que decir, la monja se dirigía al interior de la iglesia, era obvio que no había caso en tratar de hablar más de la cuenta con los ángeles caídos, el interés de ellos se limitaba únicamente a la Sacred Gear que ella poseía de ahí para alla ella solo era un estorbo para ellos

Particularmente eso no le afectaba, no era muy adepta a pensar de esa manera, pero ella también los había visto como un medio para un fin

Llegar a esa ciudad

Al llegar a su habitación, dejo su equipaje en ese lugar, sentándose por unos minutos mostrando evidente alivio en su rostro, la caminata había sido bastante empinada y prolongada

_Si gustas, podemos descansar antes de empezar_

-no…- contestaba la monja con cierta convicción -…es una fortuna que Raynare san no se encuentre, así tendremos mas tiempo para empezar a buscar…-

_Es cierto, pero me sentiría mal si tu salud comenzara a verse afectada por el sobre esfuerzo, recuerda que mi intervención causa enorme tensión en tu cuerpo_

-para ser franca, no me importa mucho eso…- contestaba la rubia sonriendo ampliamente para si misma -… yo solo quiero ayudarte a lograr tu objetivo…-

Tras un amplio silencio en la habitación, se escuchaba un suspiro fantasmal

_Bien, tu ganas, pero desearía que primero te alimentaras adecuadamente _

Gggrrrrrr

En efecto, el estómago de Asia no demoro en comenzar a gruñir con fuerza

-bueno en eso tienes razón…- contestaba está sacando la lengua con una sonrisa -… no creo que aca consiga mucho para comer, salgamos a ver que encontramos….-

* * *

La mañana en la residencia Hyodo había sido particularmente explosivo, tanto que habia llamado la atención del viejo quien ya solo podia suspirar levemente divertido

-accidentes de la juventud…-

En efecto, el hecho de que su invitada casi había escapado el dia anterior pareció haber pasado desapercibido para ambos Tachibana quedando el secreto entre Merry e Issei, claro que eso no tenia ninguna importancia de momento, ya que la escena destacaba por el cuerpo parcialmente moribundo del castaño tirado en el suelo con toda clase de golpes propinados por su queridísima amiga

_Issei francamente no había logrado pegar sus parpados durante toda la noche, la desaparición de Jhon ahora representaba un revés, el tenía que buscar la forma de localizarlo, ¿pero cómo hacerlo? ¿el realmente habia vuelto al lugar de donde se supone que pertenecía el y la peli morada?_

_Sabiendo que el no tenía ninguna pista clara, su atención se dirigió a la siguiente parte del tema, a su queridísima Yuuma chan, alias la perra de alas negras, de alguna manera sentía que ella sabía también del tema ¿pero cómo localizarla?_

_Mientras iba en dirección al baño, no pudo evitar pensar, que se estaba lanzando demasiado a la línea de fuego, la única forma de localizarla, era actuando como cebo… de nuevo_

_En primer lugar ella había hecho contacto con el para poder quitarle su Sacred Gear ¿o era para matarlo? Esa parte no venía mucho al caso, lo que importaba, era que Jhon habia desaparecido luego de su encuentro con ella, lo mejor seria buscarla, o mas precisamente que ella lo buscase a el_

_Resignado, con ojos cerrados abria la puerta del baño_

_-bueno, será hacer de tonto caminando por la ciudad para…-_

_Le hubiese gustado haber entrado con los ojos abiertos, quizás así, hubiese podido enterarse a tiempo, que la invitada de la casa estaba desnuda al igual que Isana quien le lavaba la espalda mientras ambas se bañaban, la peli morada lo miraba como si nada, mientras que la pelilila mostraba un odio insano en sus ojos_

_-ah…- murmuro el torciendo su cara en nerviosismo -… me alegra ver que ambas se lleven bien…-_

_Era simple saber que ocurrió segundos después, pero si se requería una pista, bastaba con decir que jamas un frasco de shampoo había usado de manera tan espartana_

-bueno, Merry chan, supongo que ya te debes sentir mejor…- preguntaba el adulto del lugar con una sonrisa refrescante mientras degustaba su café negro como la noche

-si, se los agradezco…- contestaba ella sonriendo amablemente -… lamento no poder corresponderles adecuadamente lo que hicieron por mi…-

-no te preocupes…- contestaba la peli lila -… es costumbre en este hogar ayudar a las personas en la medida en que podamos hacerlo…- ahora ella señalaba despectivamente al castaño -… me alegra que a este idiota eso se le quedase grabado a la par de sus ganas de ver mujeres desnudas…-

-repito, fue un jodido accidente…- contestaba este moribundo, derrotado, con un punzante dolor de cabeza acomedido en tres chichones en línea

-bueno, eso no importa…- finalizaba la disputa el Tachibana adulto -…Issei, creo que seria buena idea que escoltaras a la señorita a donde ella desea ir, puedo ver en el fulgor de tu mirada, que tienes asuntos serios que atender ¿o me equivoco?...-

La peli violeta sonreía amargamente

-no se equivoca, necesito hacer algo importante y necesitare la asistencia de Issei…-

-perfecto…- contestaba el peli negro -… en caso de cualquier situación, eres libre de volver a este lugar el tiempo que creas que sea necesario…-

Isana sonría ampliamente, le conocía a su papa una serie de defectos desagradables y un pasado el cual ninguna persona estaría orgullosa de recordar, pero, esa predisposición para ayudar a las personas seria algo que siempre admiraría de el

-entiendo, gracias por todo…- dejando su plato en la mesa, la peli violeta tomaba al castaño moribundo del cuello de su camisa, arrastrándolo con relativa facilidad por el suelo del lugar -…espero volver a verlos pronto…-

…..

Sin mas, ambos chicos comenzaban a recorrer la ciudad, más precisamente las zonas con parques y demás

-entonces ¿no sabes a donde se fue el gato enmascarado?...- preguntaba Merry mirando despectivamente a Issei

-no lo se…- contestaba este agreste -… tras lo ocurrido ayer, no volví a tener esa pesadilla, es como el lo había dicho, ya que no pudo conmigo… debió haber ido tras Raynare…-

-¿Raynare?...-

-la otra que estaba conmigo cuando esta locura se desato…- al ver que la oji verde lo miraba confundida este se pasó la mano por la cara exasperado -… ya sabes, cabello negro largo, ojos morados, vestida de rosa, Oppais de considerable tamaño-

-¿Oppais?...- preguntaba confundida la peli violeta

-Si, Oppais…- decía este con cierto entusiasmo -… sus Oppais eran grandes y se movían bastante debajo de su ropa holgada, podía apostar que no llevaba sostén…-

-¿Sosten?...- preguntaba de nuevo aun mas confundida

-olvídalo….- respondía este suspirando, mirando a Merry de reojo detallando su cuerpo, mas precisamente su pecho -… no creo que tu necesites algo así…-

-¿Por qué tengo la ligera impresión de que trataste de insultarme de alguna manera?...-

-es solo tu impresión…- respondía este fastidiado -…dejando eso de lado, el plan será buscar por la ciudad a esta chica Raynare, o a alguno de esos ángeles caídos, puede que ellos sepan mas sobre lo que ocurrió ayer…-

Otra opción era preguntarle a los demonios pos sobre la ubicación de los ángeles caídos, o si quiera un indicio, pero viéndolos de reojo, teniendo en cuenta lo que el creía que era la traición de Kiba y de Tsubaki para con el y con Isana y también el hecho de que eran unos jodidos demonios, le daba la pauta a pensar que lo mejor era evitarlos a toda costa

Aunque eso los dejaba, con el único plan de caminar aleatoriamente, dependiendo de su suerte para saber si encontraban algún indicio ese mismo dia o quizas los días posteriores, o en el peor de los casos, quizás nunca

-¡BUUUAAAAAAAA!- aun así, el llanto de un niño llamaba la atención de ambos

-oh vamos, eres un hombre, no deberías llorar por raspones como este…-Y con el niño, una chica de vestido de monja le acariciaba la cabeza, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, al parecer se había raspado la rodilla de manera considerable -… permíteme…-

Y sin decir mas, ella posaba sus manos sobre la rodilla, un resplandor verde se generaba de sus manos el cual comenzaba a iluminar la herida, desvaneciéndola poco a poco, Issei miraba la escena anonadado al igual que Merry

-wow…- murmuro este por lo bajo, llamando la atención de la monja -…eso fue increíble…-

-eto…gracias…- respondía ella levantándose algo apenada aunque tras unos segundos miraba un tanto intrigada a ambos chicos -…espero no haberlos sorprendido

-pues… fue algo raro…- contestaba la peli violeta mirando de reojo a la monja -…¿curaste su herida?...-

-Hi…- contestaba esta alegre -… es algo que Dios hace conmigo como su puente….- contestaba ella evidenciando la fortaleza de su fe, los ojos de la peli violeta se iluminaban mirando asombrada a la rubia mientras que el castaño estrechaba levemente sus ojos

_Su poder… ¿sera lo que Buchou y los otros llamaban una Sacred Gear?_

-wowww, Dios debe ser increíble…- contestaba la peli violeta con estrellas en sus ojos -…a todas estas ¿Quién es Dios?...-

Los ojos de la peli rubia se abrían a mas no poder

-¡¿no sabes quien es Dios?!...- de alguna manera esa frase había activado su modo devoto con enorme fuerza -…¡Dios es el creador de…!-

-¡Dios padre todo poderoso creador del cielo y de la tierra cuyo hijo esto y aquello!...- interrumpía Issei entrando a la conversación de ambas chicas -… es la deidad mas reconocida del planeta, disculpa a mi amiga, ella viene de muuuuuyyyyyy lejos y por eso no conocía esto…-

-¿sabes? Ya van dos veces que creo que te estas metiendo conmigo Issei…- farfullaba la peli violeta mirando con cierto enojo al chico, a eso la monja reia divertida mirando al duo

-vaya, se ve que son buenos amigos…- decia esta llevando sus manos a su regazo -… es agradable ver algo así estos días… permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Asia Argento…- la atención de ambos se dirigía a Asia, su presentación le sacaba a ambos una leve sonrisa

-bueno, mi nombre es Hyodo Issei, un placer Asia…- respondía este de manera amable

-yo soy Merry, Merry Nightmare, un placer también…-

-¿Nightmare?...- preguntaba curiosa la rubia ladeando su cabeza -… es un nombre muy curioso…-

-je, supongo que si…- respondía la peli violeta sonriendo de oreja a oreja, la charla entre los tres se hacia más amena, permitiendo que Asia tuviese mas confianza para hablar

-disculpen la molestia, ¿Qué lugar en las cercanías es la que tiene la mayor concentración de personas?...-

La pregunta confundía al castaño ¿Qué significaba esa pregunta?

-pues… por aca cerca, supongo que el centro comercial al otro lado del parque…- ahora el se rascaba la mejilla mirando a la monja -…¿puedo preguntar por qué buscas un lugar con muchas personas?...-

Como respuesta, ella se golpeaba juguetonamente la cabeza mientras sacaba su lengua

-es un secreto…- Issei miraba dubitativo aun a Asia, pero si ella estaba buscando personas, no era problema de el, de momento tenía que centrarse en encontrar a Raynare, era la única pista que tenía para buscar a Jhon Doe

Gggrrrrrrr

Aunque el violento gruñir del estómago de Asia le saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que ella se sonrojara violentamente

-discúlpenme, no he comido nada desde la mañana…- decía esta apenada -… ¿me podrías indicar dónde queda ese centro comercial que dices?...-

-claro, si gustas podemos acompañarte…- exclamaba Merry sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-¡¿Qué?!...- preguntaba Issei confundido ante la propuesta de la peli violeta, sin embargo, al mirar a la monja, no pudo notar que ella lo miraba de cierta manera expectante y debía reconocer que era una chica preciosa, rápidamente sus mejillas se tornaron rojas -… bueno, no veo por que no hacerlo…-

La sonrisa de la rubia se hacía deslumbrante ante eso

-gracias, si no les molesta, creo que su compañía seria mejor que una simple indicación…- ahora ella miraba apenada al suelo -… son las primeras personas con las que hablo desde que llegue…-

-ya veo…- contestaba el castaño con una sonrisa relajada -… bueno, vamos, ahora que lo pienso tengo algo de hambre ¿vamos Merry?...-

-si, un descanso no estará mal…- contestaba la oji verde con una sonrisa confiada, sin mas que decir, los tres se retiraban caminando mientras charlaban tranquilamente

Ninguno de ellos pensaba en la situación tan delicada en la que se encontraban con tal encuentro, al menos no por el momento

….

Ya en el centro comercial los tres chicos se encontraban comiendo lo último que quedaba de su pedido, una poco modesta cantidad de donas que rápidamente estaban desapareciendo entre las manos de Asia y de Merry

-están deliciosas…- murmuraba la peli rubia un tanto sonrojada y apenada

-¡¿verdad que si?!...- contestaba la peli violeta exaltada también -… así que este es el tesoro del mundo real…-

-¿del mundo real?...- preguntaba Asia un tanto confundida ante tal expresión

-ignórala, cuando ella tiene hambre desvaría…- contestaba Issei sonriendo divertido, cubriendo los descuidos de su compañera

-ustedes son muy divertidos…- agregaba la monja llevándose la mano a la boca mientras reia

-no se que le puedes encontrar de divertido a un par de fenómenos como nosotros…- contestaba Issei señalándose a si mismo y a Merry -… en cambio tu eres una chica agradable y amable, en comparación a ella…-

-ya van tres veces Issei, ¡tres veces!...- murmuraba Merry molestándose

-y vendrán muchas más dice la biblia…- agregaba sarcásticamente el castaño, mirando de reojo a la monja dándose cuenta de su blasfemia -… eh, lo siendo Asia, se me salio sin querer…-

-no importa, es divertido verlos discutir tan animadamente entre ustedes, se nota que son amigos cercanos de hace tiempo…-

Issei estrechaba sus ojos parpadeando con desconfianza

-yo…¿amigo de esta loca?...- preguntaba señalando a Merry quien casi ni le prestaba atención con la dona que tenía en la boca -… es algo mas como que estoy pagando un favor que me hizo…-

-¿en serio?...- parpadeaba varias veces la rubia -…pero si se ven bastante bien ambos, incluso podría decir que se complementan, además, hay cierto aire alrededor de ambos, es como si ambos se necesitaran entre si…-

-¿Cómo uña y mugre?...- preguntaba la peli violeta un tanto ajena a la conversación con una dona a medias metida en su boca

-creo… que si…- respondía un tanto extrañada Asia ante esa afirmación

-lo dije, un par de fenómenos….- contestaba Issei rascándose la cabeza suspirando un tanto cansado -… pero bueno, si te podemos sacar una sonrisa así, creo que no somos tan malos después de todo…-

Un fuerte rubor se apoderaba del rostro de la monja

-ya veo….- contestaba esta divertida, levantándose de la mesa -… ya he quedado satisfecha con la comida y hay algo importante que tengo que hacer, lamento tener que dejarlos en este lugar…-

-para nada…- contestaba Issei rascándose la mejilla -… tu fuiste quien gasto las donas, antes somos nosotros quienes deberíamos agradecerte….-

-no es necesario, ustedes respondieron amablemente mis preguntas y me acompañaron sin que yo se los pidiese, podía darme ese pequeño lujo…- ahora ella hacia una leve avenía -… Merry san, Issei san, gracias, les deseo buena suerte en su búsqueda…-

-gracias….- contestaba la peli violeta despidiendo a la chica con su mano

-gracias Asia, tu también buena suerte, seria agradable encontrarnos en otra ocasión…- decia este despidiéndola con su mano, a eso ella se llevaba la mano dubitativa al pecho

-dudo que se pueda hacer, pero, si se da la oportunidad, puede que nos podamos volver a ver, residiré un tiempo en la iglesia que queda en la cima de la colina…-

-ya veo, lo tendremos en cuenta…-

Sin más que decir la monja se giraba dándole la espalda a ambos chicos, alejándose de ellos mientras se sumia en sus pensamientos, no esperaba relacionarse con nadie al llegar a esa ciudad, para ella, el estar ahí solo hacia parte de su plan para ayudar a su amiga, inclusive si esto representaba el que tuviese que trabajar para los ángeles caídos de momento, al menos, hasta donde su vida no peligrara con ellos

Aun así, ese habia sido un encuentro muy agradable, en otras condiciones, le hubiese gustado poder charlar mas a fondo con ellos y quizas entablar una amistad

Mientras caminaba, llego a un corredor en el segundo piso donde se podia vislumbrar todo el lugar a sus anchas, por ahí seria un buen lugar para empezar

_Asia, los latidos de tu corazón se hicieron irregularmente rápidos ¿ocurrió algo?_

-nada, simplemente me distraje con algo y la sensación fue algo agradable, aunque debería concentrarme en nuestro objetivo…-

_Entiendo, su tu lo dices, entonces apelare a tu juicio, empezare en este momento_

Una suave brisa comenzaba a soplar por el lugar, la monja se llevaba la mano a su pecho, cerrando los ojos con parsimonia

_Estoy abriendo una puerta de la barrera con un radio efectivo de cincuenta metros, si hay un demonio de los sueños en ese radio_

-lo derrotaras ¿verdad?...- preguntaba la monja con una sonrisa solmene

_Estarás a salvo sin importar la condición del encuentro… lamento hacer esto tan complicado para ti Asia, ya has hecho demasiado por mi_

-no tienes que agradecer…- contestaba esta con un tanto mas de seriedad -…decidí que te ayudaría sin importar que desde el primer momento que nos conocimos-

La brisa soplaba con un tanto mas de intensidad, mientras que la monja exhalaba el aire que tenía en su pecho cerrando sus ojos

-vamos a hacerlo… Engi…-

Al decir eso, el aura del lugar cambiaba radicalmente mientras que abriendo sus ojos, ahora sus pupilas se habían perdido a cambio de una figura en forma de triángulo blanco donde estaban estas, así como sus rasgos pacíficos y serenos la mayoría del tiempo ganaban intensidad y fiereza

* * *

La brisa soplaba serenamente en la infinidad de aquel lugar, haciendo bailar el inmenso campo de trigo que predominaba en el paisaje generando un agradable ruido por el lugar, entre algunas partes del inmenso paisaje descansaban unos caminos desgastados así como una rocas de considerable tamaño las cuales resaltaban en la profundidad de esa noche, actualmente iluminada solo por una irregular luna llena que se alzaba en el lugar, demasiado grande y con un tinte lila como para ser la luna real

De alguna manera habían pasado de estar sentados terminando lo último de la comida que de manera tan amable les había invitado Asia a estar parados en ese lugar, todo en menos de lo que duraba un parpadeo

-Merry… ¿esto es?...- preguntaba el castaño

-si, estamos dentro de una pesadilla…- respondía esta entusiasta -… parece que de alguna manera tuvimos mucha suerte hoy…-

-ya veo…- decía esté llevando la mano a su mentón tratando de pensar -…¿eso quiere decir que hay otra de esas cosas tratando de tomar la vida de alguien mas?...-

Era su mayor preocupación, Jhon había manifestado ese espacio únicamente para matarlo y tomar su cuerpo y si lo que decía Rias Gremory era cierto, esto solo manifestaría una enorme tragedia

Una luz particularmente brillante en forma de línea comenzo a apuntar a ambos, fijándose centralmente sobre la peli violeta quien al ser fijada como blanco se ponía en guardia tronándose los dedos

-tu… hueles como un demonio de los sueños…- Quien apuntaba con ese reflejo de luz, causado por la larga espada que sostenía en sus manos era una chica de cabello morado bastante claro el cual se extendía al costado de ella en forma de alas, vestida con un largo vestido que consistía en un camisón de color blanco y una falda que llegaba hasta el suelo de color azul, detallando su rostro, sus ojos de color violeta con un triángulo blanco en vez de pupila los observaba a ambos con determinación y fiereza serena -…parece que ya has eliminado a unos cuantos en tu pasado ¿te dejaste tentar por sus palabras y los has eliminado solo para saciar tu propio ego?-

Merry volteaba a ver al castaño

-¿y está loca de que está hablando?...- aun así, Issei poniéndose en guardia observaba como la grácil figura sobre la roca saltaba de la piedra

-¡cuidado!- grito al ver como su oponente blandía su espada, generando una explosión al lado de ellos, una explosión que dejaba un cráter sobre la tierra bañada en trigo, mientras ambos chicos se reponían, el ser alado descendía al suelo de manera suave, apuntándoles con su espada aun

-he hecho una demostración de mi fuerza, ríndanse, ya saben que la resistencia es inútil- de nuevo, apuntando su espada contra ambos, les dedicaba una mirada de guerra -… yo soy **the garden **Engi Threepiece … ahora díganme, ¿Dónde esta su jefe?¿dónde esta **the Pharos ** Hercules?...-

-¿**the pharos?**...- preguntaba Merry confundida

**-**¿Hercules?...- secundaba Issei, para que luego ambos chicos ladeasen su cabeza

-¿y ese quién es?...-

El preludio de una pesada pelea acababa de empezar

* * *

En otro lugar, caminando por las calles, una persona se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos

_Preferiría creer que no es así_

Yuuto Kiba de alguna manera sabía que eso iba a terminar así, acababa de soltarle a Issei que la razón de el para acercarse como amigo era la de mantenerlo vigilado, cosa que Tsubaki también había hecho con la amiga mas cercana de el Isana Tachibana, una vigilancia que habia empezado hacía dos años en los cuales la amistad de ambos era reconocida como una de las más entrañables de la escuela, eran conocidos como el duo del príncipe y del caballero, puesto que el castaño siempre saltaba a proteger como si fuese un caballero en brillante armadura a la peli lila haciéndole acreedor de esa clase de apodo

Eran días mejores, sin embargo, todo eso se acababa de estropear, y no podía dejar de sentirse mal por eso mismo

Sumido en estos pensamientos, el llegaba a un apartamento ubicado cerca al centro residencial de la ciudad, entrando sin mayor ceremonia

-estoy en casa….-

El olor de la comida dominaba el ambiente

-oh vaya, Bienvenido a casa Kiba…-

La voz de una chica se escuchaba al fondo mientras que de la cocina salía un extraño vapor con un aroma fuerte

-Miyuki ¿estas tratando de cocinar?...-preguntaba este dubitativo alzando la bosa de comida que el traía -…ya traje algo para comer…-

-no importa…- saliendo de la cocina, aparecía una chica en sus 16 años, un tanto mas alta que el rubio, esta estaba vestida con una holgada pijama de color rosa que era enmarcada por el largo cabello color crema que caía hasta sus rodillas atados en dos coletas desde su nuca, el rostro de ella mostraba genuino cansancio propio de una persona que estaba acostumbrada a estar en cama -… ya que finalmente me estoy recuperando, creo que debería hacer mas para aportar a la casa…-

Kiba suspiraba, tenía ganas de reprenderla por no estar descansando, pero no podía negar que el verla con tanta energía no le alegraba el día

_Nosotros los detendremos, por favor, huyan_

_En su mente aun predominaban los horribles recuerdos de los días del experimento de la espada sagrada, más el del dia donde todos sus compañeros comenzaron a ser asesinados, mientras que lo protegían a el y a la mas pequeña y débil del grupo_

_-¡chicos no!-_

_-¡lárgate!¡no te perdonaremos en que no te vayas con Miyuki de este lugar!-_

_Sin mucho mas que decir, aun sintiendo su orgullo y su alma hecha trizas, el huia con la pequeña niña en sus manos, esta sangraba por la boca, habia ingerido una buena porción del veneno que les estaban haciendo inhalar, el no era ajeno a este, pero de alguna manera la dosis no era suficiente para matarlo aun_

_-Kiba Onii san-_

_-¡Miyuki, Resiste!-_

_Tras unos cuantos minutos huyendo finalmente caia en la nieve, débil, herido de muerte, si bien la niña que el estaba cargando había sido expuesta a mas veneno, el esfuerzo que el estaba haciendo hacia que el veneno que ya estaba en su sangre bombease más rápido por su sangre _

_Fue ahí cuando el se encontró de frente con su ama a quien el solo le pidió un único deseo_

_-sálvala…-_

De eso habían pasado ya varios años, tras ese fatídico dia, el había tomado un lugar en la familia Gremory como el caballero de la hija de estos, papel que el tomo gustoso puesto que era el Clan Gremory quien estaba tratando los daños que dejaron en el cuerpo de ella el veneno que les aplicaron a ellos en esos crueles días, ella sobrevivió, a el no le había quedado otra opción que reencarnar

Por esa razón, esa chica a quien el consideraba una hermana mayor no sabía nada sobre que el era un demonio, al igual que Issei hasta hacia unos días

-¿pasa algo Kiba?...-preguntaba la peli clara con preocupación en su rostro, trayendo a la realidad al rubio

-no, nada, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas…- ahora el le dedicaba una mirada mas seria -… se que has sentido mucho mejor estos días, pero no te sobre esfuerces, han sido años desde que te has podido mover con tanta libertad…-

-lo se, se que debo tomarme las cosas con alma, pero realmente quiero ayudar...-

Kiba bufaba un suspiro

-esta bien, pero por favor, trata de no quemar la cocina…-

-¡idiota!...- gritaba ella desde la cocina mientras que el rubio llegaba a su sala, sentándose en el sofá con un gesto divertido, era cierto, ella de alguna manera se había recuperado magníficamente en unos cuantos días, el veneno había destruido tejido muscular y nervioso, por lo que era posible que ella no volviese a levantarse de la cama, aun con ayuda del Clan Gremory, sin embargo, recientemente se había podido levantar y hacer varias cosas sin mucho esfuerzo, para el, eso era un milagro, uno que se veia opacado cuando el recordaba, que si bien ambos estuvieron como sujetos de pruebas en el proyecto espada sagrada, ella no sabía nada sobre el mundo al que pertenecía ese experimento, mientras que el era un demonio

Una expresión amarga se apoderaba de su rostro, no quería que ella reaccionase igual que Issei el dia que se enterara que el vendio su alma al diablo para salvarla

**final capitulo 2**

bueno, capitulo dos de esta serie que no recuerdo cuando la subi ni recuerdo por que lo hice, pero Yolo, un lector pidio por ella estos dias y me parecio buena idea hacer una pausa activa para retomar este fic que es el cross de dos de mis series favoritas, mas por que el manga de YM me parece de jodido culto, pero bueno, eso ya entra en temas personales y de gustos

sin nada mas que decir, me despido, esperen actualizacion pronto, hasta la otra


End file.
